Apparence trompeuse
by dark.drigger
Summary: Il s’agit d’un univers alternatif, Duo a une vie on ne peut plus tranquille, jusqu’au jour où il reçoit un appel de son père. Il va comprendre, à ses dépens, que ce n’est pas beau de mentir…
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**Disclamer:** Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Couple : **Rien pour le moment, mais ceux qui me connaissent vont vite deviner !

**Ptit résumé:**

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo a une vie on ne peut plus tranquille, jusqu'au jour où il reçoit un appel de son père. Il va comprendre, à ses dépens, que ce n'est pas beau de mentir…

**Note : **

Une nouvelle fic ! Elle n'était pas du tout prévue mais que voulez-vous quand l'inspiration vous prend ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit commentaire !

J'ai enfin mis à jour mon profil (Qui a dit « c'est pas trop tôt » !) Je vous invite donc à y jeter un coup d'œil, j'y ferai part de l'avancée de mes fics de façon régulière, enfin j'essayerai…

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2006 !

Biz Dark'

Bonne lecture …

**Apparence trompeuse ou Tout est une histoire de point de vue…**

**Chap1 : Si j'avais su…**

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'est pas vrai, on n'avait pas idée de se mettre dans une merde pareille ! Surtout pas de façon intentionnelle ! Bon dieu ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ! Et en si peu de temps ! Il était mort ! Crucifié, empalé, écartelé, bref il allait se faire démolir ! Non mais quelle idée il avait eu lui aussi ! Franchement ! N'importe quoi ! Roh, et puis c'était de sa faute à _lui _aussi, s'il n'avait pas commencé avec toutes ses conneries, il n'aurait jamais… Rooh mais dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré !

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de se laisser choir sur son canapé. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il laissa un soupir fataliste passer ses lèvres avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de ce bourbier ? C'était la fin. Il était foutu. Il allait mourir sans même avoir eu le temps de vivre pleinement ! Pire, il allait mourir avant même d'avoir connu l'amour…

Oui, je sais, cela frôle le pathétique mais la situation était vraiment extrême !

Bon dieu ! Qu'allait-il devenir ! Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste avec lui ! Miséricorde dieu, pourquoi tant de haine !

_Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de conneries ! Dans le genre, qui est le type le plus malchanceux de la planète, je vous le donne en mille... Duo Maxwell !_

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était prostré sur son canapé, essayant vainement de trouver une solution. Et malheureusement, au bout d'une réflexion intense, il n'avait trouvé que deux solutions possibles : La mort ou la honte. Soit il se donnait la mort tout de suite, évitant ainsi la torture qui allait lui être infligé. Soit il restait et racontait la vérité quitte à passer le reste de sa vie en ermite, avec la réputation du plus grand mythomane que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Sans compter qu'il serait certainement déshérité par son paternel. Bref, la mort à petit feu.

On avait pas idée d'être aussi con, aussi !

Il fut sorti de ses mornes pensées par un martèlement incessant sur la porte de son appartement. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Toute cette histoire allait le rendre complètement dingue. Il poussa un grognement face à l'insistante de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, puis se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de son appartement, arrivé à la porte il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas avant d'ouvrir à une tignasse blonde qui trépignait sur son palier. A peine l'eut-il ouvert qu'il fut enseveli sous une avalanche de questions :

- Duo, est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai eu ton message alors que j'étais dans la voiture, je suis venu tout de suite, tu t'en doutes. Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air tellement désespéré tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu es tout pâle ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille ! Ne recommences jamais ça ! _enchaîna le blond à une vitesse incroyable alors que sa voix partait dans les aigus, signe de son anxiété_. Duo ? _s'enquit-il incrédule face à l'absence de réponse._

Duo fit quelques pas, tête basse. Il ne prit même pas le peine de refermer la porte d'entrée. Il s'écroula à nouveau dans son canapé, soupirant une énième fois face à la tuile épouvantable qui lui arrivait sur le coin de la figure.

Quatre n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil. Étonné, il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher lentement de l'américain. Il s'accroupit en face de lui, tout en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Duo releva la tête et lança un regard désemparé à son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Duo ? hein ? T'as un souci avec ton boulot ? _s'enquit le blond, inquiet._

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? _demanda le blond d'une voix douce_.

- Mon vieux vient de m'appeler _souffla-t-il alors qu'il se tassait un peu plus sur lui-même._

- Ah.. bah, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? _fit le blond ne sachant que dire._ Tu le vois quasiment jamais, c'est la preuve qu'il ne t'oublie pas et qu'il cherche à avoir de tes nouvelles…

- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout Quatre ! _le coupa l'américain tout en secouant la tête._ C'est loin d'être une bonne nouvelle ! Il vient de s'accorder deux semaines de congés ! Tu te rends compte ! _s'exclama-t-il tout en faisant de grands gestes synonymes de son agacement_. Cela fait plus de cinq qu'il n'a pas prit de vacances ! C'était même à se demander s'il savait ce que cela voulait dire ! Et là, il m'appelle, l'air de rien pour m'annoncer qu'il prenait deux semaines de congés ! _s'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme._ Et devine, où mon cher père, dans sa grande bonté d'âme a décidé de passer ses vacances ! Je te le donne en mille ! Chez bibi ! _se désigna-t-il amer._

Quatre était totalement dépassé par les évènements. D'accord, il savait qu'entre Duo et son père, ce n'était pas toujours rose. En tant que fils unique s'était souvent le cas, il en savait quelque chose. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela mettait l'américain dans un tel état. Il passerait certainement ces deux semaines avec son paternel continuellement sur le dos, ce dernier essayant de rattraper les années sans contact voire peut-être de parfaire tardivement à son éducation. Bref, tout ceci était commun aux parents ! Pas de quoi en fouetter un chat ! Cela allait être dur mais il allait survivre !

Incrédule face à sa réaction, Quatre essaya tout de même de lui remonter le moral.

- Voyons, Duo ! _fit-il en le rejoignant sur le canapé_. Je sais que c'est pas marrant de voir son paternel débarquer à l'improviste, mais ça va aller ! Tu vas gérer ! _lança-t-il de façon rassurante, accentuant la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de son ami._

- Non. Quatre, tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne vais rien gérer du tout ! _s'exclama Duo excédé_. C'est fichu, je suis mort ! Tu comprends ça ! Il va me tuer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons ! _s'enquit le blond perplexe._

- Quatre, je suis dans une merde pas possible ! _susurra l'américain d'une voix éteinte._ Quand il va savoir que… je … je…

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa phrase, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Duo ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de lancer un regard paniqué à son meilleur ami. De plus en plus intrigué par son comportement, le blond se détacha de l'américain afin d'aller ouvrir, lui jetant auparavant un regard rassurant. Il ouvrit la porte à une petite brunette qui se dépêcha d'entrer, l'air légèrement inquiète.

- Quatre, comment va-t-il ? _l'interrogea la jeune femme._ Il m'a laissé un de ces messages, je te raconte pas ! Je me suis dépêché de finir mon service ! J'avais peur qu'il nous fasse une connerie !

- Hilde ! Tu tombes bien ! _s'exclama le jeune homme, soulagé d'avoir du renfort, vu l'état de Duo ce ne serait pas du luxe._ Je sais pas trop ce qu'il nous fait mais c'est pas beau à voir ! _fit-il avec sincérité_. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Je te jure ! Viens, il est dans le salon… _ajouta le blond tout en guidant la jeune femme à travers l'appartement. _

Hilde découvrit alors, un jeune homme affalé sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, qui ne cessait de marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles. La jeune femme lança un regard alarmé à Quatre, qui ne pu répondre que d'un haussement d'épaule.

Dans un élan de réconfort, la brune se précipita sur l'américain pour le prendre dans ses bras. Duo s'y blottit tout naturellement.

- Hey, honey ! Est-ce que ça va ! _s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce_.

- Hildy baby ! Je suis content de te voir ! Je suis désolé pour le message ! _répondit Duo, honteux._ Mais, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Je sais pas comment faire… _souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amie._

- Et si tu commençais par nous expliquer Duo, hein ? On pourra peut-être t'aider… _fit la brune en le repoussant légèrement puis elle plongea son regard dans celui désemparé de Duo_

- Hildy, je suis mort ! Vous pouvez pas m'aider ! _rétorqua vivement l'américain_.

- Laisses-nous en juger, d'accord ? Racontes-nous ce qui s'est passé, ok ? _poursuivit la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir en face de lui sur la table basse._

Duo hocha lentement la tête avant de s'installer au fond du canapé et de relever les jambes contre son torse, les entourant ensuite de ses bras. Il soupira longuement avant de se mettre enfin à parler.

- Mon père vient de m'appeler pour m'avertir qu'il passerait les deux premières semaines du mois prochain chez moi, _dit-il d'une voix étouffée_. C'est les premières vacances qu'il prend depuis plus de cinq ans, je me voyais mal lui dire que je ne pouvais pas le recevoir ! Rah, il va me tuer quand il va savoir la vérité !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? _s'enquit la brune confuse devant les propos de son ami._

- De quelle vérité tu parles ? _intervient le blond pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de l'allemande._

- Je lui ai menti sur ma vie… _avoua enfin Duo, honteux._

- Bah, tu sais cela arrive à tout le monde de contourner la vérité, d'arrondir quelques angles… surtout lorsqu'il s'agit des parents ! _le rassura Hilde avec un sourire._

- Oui mais tout dépend de la proportion avec laquelle tu as, comme tu dis, « contourner la vérité »… _rétorqua alors l'américain avec un ait contrit._

- C'est à dire ! _s'enquit le blond, s'attendant au pire._

- Je crois que j'ai exagérément contourné la réalité ! _admit Duo avant de cacher son visage avec ses mains._

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? _lança la brune, dépitée._

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, honteux de son comportement, plus qu'enfantin.

- Rah Duo… _grogna le blond exaspéré, alors qu'il secouait légèrement la tête._

- Je sais _s'exclama l'américain en se levant brusquement du canapé._ J'ai merdé dans les grandes largeurs mais faut me comprendre aussi ! Il est tellement exigeant avec moi ! _lança-t-il alors qu'il arpentait le salon._ Je suis son seul fils ! Je vous dis pas la pression qu'il me fout dessus ! Et puis comme il ne venait jamais me voir, je pensais qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien.

- Honey.. _murmura la jeune femme touchée par la détresse de son ami._

- Duo, moi aussi je suis fils unique et ce n'est pas pour ça que je raconte n'importe quoi à mon père ! _lui fit remarquer le blond, trouvant l'excuse de l'américain un peu faible._

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! _riposta vivement Duo._

- Et en quoi, je te prie ! _s'enquit-il, outré._

- Car toi, tu as un travail respectable et puis tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ! Mine de rien, c'est un signe d'équilibre que je suis loin d'avoir ! _répondit alors Duo d'une voix brisée._

- Enfin Duo, il n'y a pas de sous-métier ! Du moment que tu fais un travail qui te plait et te satisfait ! _lui affirma l'arabe, choqué que son ami puisse penser ainsi._

- Je sais tout cela ! _admit le jeune homme tout en se postant devant la fenêtre._ Mais va l'expliquer à mon père ! Pour lui, tu ne peux être heureux que si tu as un travail honorable et un poste enviable ! _continua Duo d'une voix étonnement calme tandis que son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de la ville_. Il croit que je suis responsable du secteur marketing dans une grande entreprise de software et que j'habite un loft dans le centre. A ton avis, quelle va être sa réaction quand il va savoir que je suis courtier et que j'habite un studio minable en banlieue ! _remarqua-t-il avec sarcasme, un sourire étrange aux lèvres._ Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! _s'exclama-t-il soudainement, s'attirant ainsi toute l'attention._ Vous savez très bien que quand je fais quelque chose, je ne fais jamais rien à moitié ! _fit-il avec amertume_ _et il recommença à arpenter le salon, ayant une gestuelle saccadée._ Comme j'en avais marre qu'il essaye toujours de me caser, à m'embarquer dans des rendez-vous foireux arrangés avec les filles de ses collègues et autres. Je lui ai balancé que j'étais homosexuel, pensant qu'il serait choqué que son fils unique soit de ce bord ! _Ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis d'exprimer leur consternation, il poursuivit._ Bref, je pensais qu'il allait me foutre la paix ! Mais pas du tout ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Non seulement, il n'était pas le moins du monde choqué mais en plus, il s'était mis à m'arranger des rencards avec des mecs ! _s'exclama-t-il contrarié_. Alors sur un coup de colère, je me suis inventé une liaison sérieuse avec un gars ! Non, mais tu m'imagines ! Moi ! _fit-il avec sarcasme_. Le spécimen même du célibataire endurcit ! Dont la dernière aventure remonte à Mathusalem ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas sorti l'artillerie qu'il doit y avoir des araignées ! S'il faut, je ne sais même plus comment ça marche ! Et le comble, c'est que je n'ai jamais touché un mec de ma vie ! Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui cloche dans ma vie ! _ironisa le jeune homme avec un sourire pincé_. Mais comment je vais faire pour me sortir de cette merde ! Ma vie est un véritable enfer ! _souffla Duo en secouant lentement la tête._

Alors qu'il finissait son monologue et qu'il venait de se laisser tomber une fois de plus sur son canapé, l'air complètement anéantit. Il se rendit compte que ses deux amis se retenaient difficilement de rire. Quatre avait une main sur la bouche empêchant ainsi tout son d'en sortir tandis que ses yeux en pleurait littéralement. Hilde, quant à elle, était plié en deux et essayait par tous les moyens de cacher ses gloussements. Offusqué par le manque de compassion de ses amis, Duo leur lança sèchement :

- Je ne vois franchement pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Cette phrase fut celle de trop. Les deux amis ne purent plus se retenir et laissèrent s'échapper de grands éclats de rire. S'en tordant à même le sol, Quatre en pleurait tellement il riait tandis que Hilde se tenait le ventre devenu douloureux à cause des crampes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo les avait rejoint, riant à son tour aux éclats. Le rire était communicatif. Et dans le cas présent, mieux valait en rire !

* * *

- Il en est hors de question ! Non, Non, Non et Nan ! _s'écria l'américain en traversant son appartement de longue en large. _

- Mais enfin Duo, ton père arrive dans une semaine ! Tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix ! _le sermonna la jeune femme._

- On a toujours le choix ! _répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise foi._

- Très bien. Alors, avoue-lui que tu n'as pas arrêté de lui mentir depuis des années ! _s'écria la brune hors d'elle, agacé par cette tête de mule qui lui servait de meilleur ami. _

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ca le tuerai et moi aussi par la même occasion !

- Donc, on est d'accord !

- Alors ça non ! _s'écria Duo furieux._ Ne compte pas sur moi, pour aller m'aplatir devant ce petit prétentieux, belliqueux, égocentrique et j'en passe des meilleurs ! Je préférerai encore souffrir mille mort !

- Comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! _répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, préférant de loin se préparer un bon thé plutôt que de continuer à brasser de l'air._

Furieux, Duo arpentait son appartement de long en large depuis plus de dix minutes avant de se laisser choir sur son canapé totalement désespéré. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que l'américain avait été contacté par son père. Et malheureusement, aucune solution ne lui était venue. Il était sur le point de renoncer. Se disant que si l'excuse d'une maladie virale ne marchait pas, il se résoudrait à tout lui avouer.

C'est à cet instant fatidique que sa meilleure amie avait sonné à la porte de son appartement. Voyant en elle une solution à son problème, Duo s'empressa de la laisser entrer. Et il avait raison. Elle avait effectivement une proposition à lui soumettre. Elle le prévint tout de suite que la solution proposée n'allait pas lui plaire, mais que pour elle, celle-ci était la plus approprié. L'américain hocha lentement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

L'idée était simple. Faire appel à un jeune homme, gay de préférence et de leur entourage, afin de jouer le rôle du petit ami imaginaire de Duo. Jusque là, l'américain n'avait rien trouvé à redire et était même, dans une certaine mesure, enthousiaste quant à cette idée. Les choses s'étaient quelque peu corsées quand Hilde avait présenté la candidature d'un jeune homme gay de leur connaissance et ayant le profil recherché.

Duo était alors entré dans une colère noire. Protestant, criant, réfutant, grommelant qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse appel à lui. Hilde s'était alors lancé dans une plaidoirie avançant arguments sur arguments afin de mettre en valeur de dit-candidat.

Mais l'américain s'était fait un plaisir de les démonter un par un même si pour cela il devait avoir recours à la mauvaise foi. L'allemande lui avait alors demandé avec sarcasme « Combien d'homos connais-tu dans ton entourage proche, Duo ? »

Duo avait alors déglutit difficilement avant de souffler un léger « trois ». Hilde l'avait alors félicité avant de reprendre son argumentation. Parmi les trois, il y avait Quatre et Trowa.

Intéressant me direz-vous !

Cependant, Quatre et Duo se connaissaient depuis leurs premières couches et il n'était un secret pour personne que ces deux-là étaient amis comme cochons mais que ça n'allait pas plus loin ! D'ailleurs, l'américain aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que d'embrasser son meilleur ami.

Trowa ?

Bah, Trowa était le petit ami officiel de Quatre depuis maintenant deux ans. Et connaissant la possessivité et la jalousie du blond mieux valait oublier. Même s'il s'agissait d'un leurre. Même pour son meilleur ami. Même pour tout l'or du monde. Quatre n'aurait jamais marchandé l'homme de sa vie !

Quant au troisième…

Il était bien là, le problème.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme beau et brillant, ayant une position sociale non négligeable et possédant un charme fou.

Bref, la personne idéale !

Cependant, il était aussi le type le plus antipathique que Duo n'ait jamais rencontré.

Prétentieux, arrogant, insolent, m'as-tu vu, belliqueux, pédant... cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule personne ! Ce mec était une vraie plaie !

Duo avait fait sa connaissance durant sa dernière année de fac, par intermédiaire de Quatre. Faut dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble à cette époque. Quatre n'arrêtait pas de le bassiner pour qu'il rencontre sa nouvelle conquête du moment. Et oui, le gentil Quatre n'avait pas toujours été prévenant et rangé comme garçon. Et encore moins durant leurs années de fac! Sans être médisant, c'était à se demander qui, de la gent masculine du campus, n'était pas passé entre les draps de ce cher Winner.

Bref, toujours est-il que si l'arabe ne manquait pas d'éloge pour sa nouvelle conquête. Duo lui était loin de partager le même enthousiasme. Dès leur première rencontre, le jeune homme l'avait irrité au plus haut point. Se vantant à qui voulait entendre que son père était le dirigeant d'une des plus grosses boîtes d'informatique du pays, qu'il avait déjà une place de choix dans l'entreprise familiale, et qu'une fois qu'il serait à sa tête, il allait révolutionner le monde de l'informatique, devenant aussi célèbre que Bill Gates avec Microsoft.

Vous voyez le genre !

Duo s'était d'abord dit que c'était un grand comique, puis que c'était un grand immature et finalement il se décida à arrêter son choix sur égocentrique. Suite à cette petite analyse, l'américain avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Il détestait ce genre de personne. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient par mégarde dans la même pièce, la discussion se transformait en lynchage en règle.

Depuis la fin de ses études, il ne l'avait revu que deux fois, à l'occasion de repas organisés par Quatre. Et oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Quatre était resté en bon terme avec lui. Duo avait même entendu dire qu'ils s'appelaient régulièrement et qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble dès que leur emploi du temps respectif le leur permettait. Etrange pour une relation aussi mémorable et longue qu'un changement de chemise !

Bref, bien que leur dernière rencontre remonte au moins à trois ans, Duo ne pouvait toujours pas l'encadrer en peinture. Alors de là, à concevoir de vivre avec lui 24 heures sur 24, tout en laissant apparaître une certaine intimité entre eux !

Alors là, non ! Oh nan Oh nan Oh nan ! Autant crever !

- Bon alors, je l'appelle ! _lui demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine, une tasse à la main._

- Qui ça ! _s'enquit Duo, totalement déconnecté._

- Bah, Heero pardi ! _s'exclama-t-elle comme si cela tombait sous le sens._

* * *

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Un commentaire ? Une review ?

Petite case en bas à gauche…

Merchi ! Dark.


	2. Toi et Moi? Tu rigoles?

**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**Disclamer:** Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... sniff !

**Couple : **Quoi ! Vous n'avez pas encore deviné !

**Ptit résumé:**

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo a une vie on ne peut plus tranquille, jusqu'au jour où il reçoit un appel de son père. Il va comprendre, à ses dépens, que ce n'est pas beau de mentir…

**Note : **

Roh lalala ! Je suis trop à la bourre ! Mais bon, c'est comme d'hab' quoi ! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Merci ! Merchi ! Merchi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chap vous plaira !

Bonne lecture …

**Apparence trompeuse.**

**

* * *

**

Chap2 : **Toi et Moi ? Tu rigoles ? **

Duo laissa courir son regard sur l'étendue du lieu, il s'agissait d'une simple salle d'attente on ne peut plus classique, une série de fauteuils était disposé en U le long des murs – quoique le mot fauteuil n'était pas vraiment approprié pour désigner ces espèces de strapontin rétractable dont l'armature vous rentrait aisément dans les fesses, si bien qu'on se serait cru installé sur une planche à clou - une table basse au centre de la pièce était recouverte de vieux magazines fripés et les incontournables plantes vertes quelque peu défraîchi qui ornait le coin des murs.

Sans oublier, l'inévitable pôle d'accueil où une standardiste aux cheveux crépus et à la voix nasillarde répondait au téléphone entre deux couches de vernis. Un flux incessant de gens arrivait et sortait. On se serait cru dans une fourmilière. Tous ces costards-cravates qui couraient dans tous les sens, leur attaché-case sous le bras, distribuant leur sourire hypocrite et complaisant à tout va. Beurk. Tout ceci lui donnait la nausée. Sans compter cette cruche de standardiste qui n'arrêtait pas de le mater, l'assommant de sourire niais dès qu'il avait le malheur de détourner la tête. Mais que diable faisait-il ici ?

- « Quatre, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout là ? » _maugréa l'américain d'un air morne_.

- « Venu sauver tes petites fesses pardi ! »

- « Hn. Alors dépêchons avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sauver » _siffla-t-il entre ses dents, faisant référence à l'horrible créature qui le dévorait des yeux depuis plus de vingt minutes._

Il soupira une énième fois tout en marmonnant inlassablement des « **Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là** !» « **C'est du suicide**. » « **Jamais j'aurai du accepter !** » « **N'importe quoi !**» « **Mais quel con !** ». Ainsi occupé à se maudire, il ne remarqua même pas que son ami venait brusquement de se lever, pour enlacer affectueusement un brun aux cheveux hirsutes.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, l'un s'excusant de l'avoir fait attendre, tandis que l'autre lui exprimait la joie de le revoir après des mois de silence. Il fallut quelques minutes au brun pour s'apercevoir que Quatre n'était pas venu seul. Un jeune homme se tenait assis près de lui et ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence ou s'en fichait totalement.

Celui-ci était assis avec désinvolture, des jambes longues et nerveuses légèrement écartées, mises en valeur par un jeans délavé à apparence usé. L'une de ses jambes était relevé, sa cheville droite reposant négligemment sur le genou gauche, laissant découvrir une basket noire qui devait être une adepte des heures sup. Un pull marine col en V essayait vainement de cacher un large torse ainsi que des bras musclés reposant sur les accoudoirs. Ses doigts tambourinaient sa cuisse comme poussé par un tempo imaginaire. Le visage a demi dissimulé par une casquette noire, vissé sur le crane, ne laissant apparaître que quelques mèches rebelles de couleur miel.

Ce jeune homme n'était certes pas du même milieu que lui mais…

FOUTRE DIEU !

Il n'avait pas vu de mec aussi bandant depuis des lustres ! Il avait un corps de rêve ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'esprit du brun ne commence à fantasmer sec.

Heero en était à se demander qui était cette magnifique créature qui venait d'accaparer toutes ses pensées quand celui-ci releva soudainement la tête. Il le considéra intensément. De fines paillettes d'or scintillaient dans ses yeux sombres. Une drôle de sensation parcouru alors le japonais. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- « Heero, tu te souviens de Duo ? » _s'enquit le blond sans remarquer le trouble du jeune homme._

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête avant de les inviter dans son bureau pour discuter tranquillement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Tout en les guidant à travers les différents couloirs, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il était déçu. Cette magnifique créature qui venait de lui inspirer tant de désir n'était autre que Duo. L'insupportable meilleur ami de Quatre.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'américain avait eu un tel comportement à son égard durant leurs dernières années de fac. Il s'était posé des tas de questions au début. A savoir, si cela venait de lui, s'il avait dit quelque chose de blessant à son encontre, s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il avait même cru à un moment que c'était de la jalousie, qu'il ne devait pas supporter que quelqu'un s'approche trop près de Quatre, qu'il devait ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour le blond.

Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que Duo n'agissait ainsi qu'avec lui. Avec les autres conquêtes du blond, il se montrait agréable et chaleureux. Heero en avait donc conclu que cela devait être physique. Il y a bien des personnes que l'on n'arrive pas à encadrer sans raison particulière. Il devait être l'une d'entre elles. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que Duo l'avait dans le collimateur, en pleine ligne de mire.

Il soupira une énième fois alors qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir reconnu directement, cela lui aurait évité d'avoir d'aussi… charmantes pensées qu'il savait d'ores et déjà irréalisables. Pour sa dépense, il devait bien admettre que le petit Duo avait bien changé. Leur dernière entrevue remontait à deux ou trois ans et il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir. Bref, l'américain n'était plus aussi frêle, il avait pris en carrure et en force. Son visage n'était plus si angélique, il avait les traits plus prononcés et ses yeux avaient un je ne sais quoi de sauvage, oui c'est ça, quelque chose d'animal. Heero eut un frisson à cette pensée.

Bon sang, voilà t'y pas qu'il commençait à délirer !

_Bref, c'était un mec ! Un vrai ! Un putain de mec!_

Il espérait seulement qu'il avait aussi grandi mentalement sinon leurs prises de bec n'étaient pas prêtes de se terminer. Et il était hors de question qu'il cède du terrain face à ce perpétuel insatisfait.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans un petit salon adjacent, le japonais leur demanda, en parfait hôte, s'ils désiraient boire quelque chose. Tous deux déclinèrent gentiment l'offre avant que Quatre ne se lance dans le vif du sujet. Il lui expliqua le problème de Duo dans les grandes lignes, préférant passer sous silence les tenants et les aboutissants qui avaient conduit l'américain dans une telle situation.

Heero se sentait mal à l'aise. Le blond venait de lui déballer son speech comme l'aurait fait un avocat en pleine plaidoirie. A aucun moment, Duo n'avait ouvert la bouche pour exprimer son point de vue. C'était comme s'il subissait cet entretien. Comme s'il partait défaitiste ! Et Heero se retrouvait relayé au rôle de juge et de bourreau.

Quatre lui avait certainement demandé de se taire et de le laisser parler, tel un parfait médiateur. Mais quand même c'était l'américain qui avait besoin de son aide, non ? Alors quoi ! Il n'était pas assez bien pour que mossieu s'implique lui-même dans cette discussion ! Il ne supportait pas son silence, sa façon d'être là, sans l'être réellement.

Même dans ses affaires, il n'avait jamais négocié avec un médiateur ou un subalterne et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer !

Heero se leva brusquement du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et se dirigea d'un pas sec vers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il resta quelques minutes silencieux, laissant le blond déblatérer tout seul. Puis, sans se retourner, il déclara froidement.

- « Quatre, je te remercie pour ton charmant discours. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerai m'entretenir personnellement avec le principal concerné. »

- « Bien » _fit le blond pas le moins du monde surpris par l'attitude du nippon_. « Bon, Duo je te laisse » _lança-t-il alors qu'il posait une main rassurante sur l'épaule de ce dernier._ « Faut que je rejoigne Trowa à la Galerie. Heero, on s'appelle. Tchao ! » _ajouta-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. _

Juste avant de refermer la porte, Quatre jeta un dernier regard à l'américain, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et lui fit discrètement signe de l'appeler une fois qu'il serait sorti d'ici. Tout aussi discrètement, le châtain lui répondit par un léger geste de la main.

* * *

Durant un long moment, aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Peut être que le fait de s'ignorer était leur façon de contenir l'étrange tension qui avait rempli la pièce après le départ du blond. Comment savoir ? Duo n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Toujours impassible.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'un interprète pour venir me parler ? » _lança sèchement le japonais, ouvrant ainsi les hostilités._ « Tes capacités intellectuelles sont si réduites ? Ou me demander directement mon aide t'aurait arraché la gueule ? » _ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face au jeune homme._

- « Tss… » _siffla Duo tout en secouant légèrement la tête, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres._

- _« _Ne prend pas cet air condescendant avec moi, je te prie ! » _s'écria-t-il agacé par le comportement de son vis-à-vis_. « Ce n'était pas moi qui aie besoin d'aide ! » _poursuit le brun, goguenard._

- _« _… »

- « Et bien, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On t'a coupé la langue ? Tu as besoin d'un traducteur peut-être ? » _cracha-t-il sèchement devant le silence obstiné de Duo._

N'en supportant pas d'avantage, l'américain se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte ayant la forte intention de sortir de cette pièce et de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce fou furieux. Ce dernier avait de la chance qu'il ait promit à Quatre d'être poli et courtois. Ce qu'il avait tenté de faire en jouant la carte de l'indifférence. Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il lui aurait volé dans les plumes à ce pignouf !

- « Où est-ce que tu crois aller ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » _lui lança Heero tout en se plaçant sur son chemin en signe de dissuasion._

Duo s'arrêta brusquement, quelque peu étonné que le japonais essaie de le retenir, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il le considéra de la tête aux pieds et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quelle façon au juste, le brun comptait le stopper s'il tentait tout de même de passer. Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas et éclata d'un rire moqueur en contemplant la mine déconfite de Heero.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ! Je ne vois franchement pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » _rétorqua le japonais, furieux._

- _« _Tu veux vraiment le savoir _? » répondit posément Duo en le regardant droit dans les yeux_. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me marre ! » _poursuivit Duo sur un ton calme mais froid._ « J'étais seulement en train de m'imaginer la tête de ce pauvre Quatre quand je lui expliquerai pourquoi tu voulais me parler _personnellement_ ! Lui, qui te met tellement sur un piédestal, ça va lui faire tout drôle ! Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Je savais très bien que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur ! »

Il se tut quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

- « Tu sais, quand je lui ai expliqué la situation, il m'a tout de suite dit « **T'inquiète pas, j'ai le mec qu'il te faut** » Connaissant Quatre, je me suis dit « **Ok, aboule** ! » Cependant, quand il m'a dit ton nom, j'étais perplexe. Je me suis dit « **Putain, si c'est ça le mec idéal pour lui, on doit pas avoir les mêmes critères de sélection **» _s'exclama-t-il avec amusement. "_Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs, qu'avec notre passé, notre animosité, ça n'allait jamais coller ! Qu'on ferait mieux d'abandonner ! Il m'a dit « **Non, t'inquiètes pas, Heero a changé, c'est plus le même, il a grandit, il a mûrit** » Pff ! _L'américain le regarda avec mépris, et répliqua froidement. « _Cela montre bien que les réductions cérébrales doivent être fréquentes chez toi ! Il ne t'a fallu que trois minutes quinze après son départ, pour te mettre à m'insulter ! Alors que je ne t'avais strictement rien dit ! Tu n'as absolument pas changé ! T'es resté le sombre connard prétentieux, arrogant et m'as-tu vu ! Toujours prêt à rabaisser les autres plus bas que terre, du moment qu'on te remarque ! Comme quoi, quand on est con, on est con ! » _termina-t-il avec un sourire goguenard._

Le japonais était furibard, de vilaines rougeurs venaient d'apparaître sur ses joues. Duo les savoura avec une joie presque sadique avant d'estimer qu'il était temps de porter l'estocade.

- « Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais… J'aime pas perdre mon temps, encore moins avec un mioche ! Sans compter qu'il faut que je me trouve un mec ! » _souffla l'américain en le détaillant sous toutes les coutures._ « Un vrai, du genre consistant ! » _précisa-t-il narquois_. « Et puis, je me voudrais pas trop abuser de ton temps, tu m'as l'air surchargé ! Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir ! » _fit-il en contournant le brun avant de se saisir de la poignée de porte._

- _« _Duo Maxwell ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à passer le pas de cette porte ! » _s'écria le japonais agacé par le comportement désinvolte du jeune homme et par toutes les remarques insultantes qu'il venait de lui envoyer au visage._

- « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ma môman ? » _rétorqua Duo avec agressivité, alors qu'il se détournait pour fixer le nippon dans les yeux._ « Arrête de délirer Yuy ! Je n'ai jamais voulu foutre les pieds ici, pour la seule et unique raison que tu n'es… Roh, laisse tomber ! Je vois franchement pas pourquoi j'userais ma salive pour toi ! T'en vaux vraiment pas la peine ! »

Alors que l'américain était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, une main s'interposa, faisait claquer le bois contre le chambranle. Duo soupira fortement avant de jeter un regard au propriétaire de la dite main. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur froide et ses traits étaient tendus par une colère sourde.

- « Maxwell, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reposer tes fesses ici et tout de suite, avant que je m'énerve ! » _siffla-t-il sèchement laissant ainsi apparaître sa colère_.

- « Dis Yuy, tu ne crois tout de même pas m'impressionner là par hasard ! » _lança Duo d'un ton enjoué alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur._

- « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer ! » _rétorqua-t-il menaçant_.

- « Oh mais je ne te sous-estime pas, c'est plutôt toi qui te surestime ! » _Un sourire pince-sans-rire étirant ses lèvres fines._

- « Ben voyons… »

- « Bon, écoute tu as une tête de moins que moi et point de vue carrure, t'as dû salement cracher sur la soupe et les épinards, alors t'es gentil, t'évites les menaces à deux noises et tu me lâches ! » _soupira l'américain, exaspéré._

- « Si tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement… » _siffla froidement Heero, une poignée de centimètres seulement le séparant du visage de Duo_.

- « Il y a un truc que tu n'as pas très bien saisi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu foutre les pieds ici et encore moins te demander de l'aide ! Je n'ai fait que suivre Quatre dans l'un de ses nombreux délires ! Alors on arrête là les discussions fébriles ! Je ne veux pas de toi et toi tu ne veux pas le faire ! Ça tombe très bien ! Maintenant si tu veux passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, appelle donc Quatre ! Moi, je me casse ! » _Duo se tut avant de lancer au japonais un regard équivoque, entre ironie et compassion._

- _« _Et qui t'a dit que je ne voulais pas le faire ! » _rétorqua le brun de but en blanc, sans prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, cherchant par tous les moyens à reprendre le dessus._

- _« _Roh Yuy je t'en pris ! » _s'écria l'américain, horrifié à l'idée que le brun puisse accepter, s'éloignant inconsciemment du jeune homme. « _Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas rester plus de cinq minutes dans une pièce sans en venir aux mains ! Alors de là, à rester continuellement ensemble et feindre le grand amour, il y a des limites à tout ! »

- « Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille, oui ! »

- « Et la trouille de quoi, je te prie ! » _rétorqua l'américain, trouvant cela totalement absurde_.

- « De devoir rester seul avec moi ! » _affirma le japonais comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité fondamentale._

- _« _Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! C'est la meilleure de l'année ! » _s'écria-t-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel._

Duo se détourna une nouvelle fois et fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée. Mettant ainsi de la distance entre lui et cette espèce de… et cette espèce d'ignoble créature. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Plus cela allait, plus il voyait le piège se refermer sur lui ! Et, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve bloqué avec le prétentieux de service !

Heero se contenta de contempler l'américain qui se tenait debout au beau milieu de la pièce, tendu à l'extrême, les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures blanchissaient. D'accord, il s'était peut être un peu trop précipité. Tout cela pour déstabiliser le jeune homme et ainsi reprendre le dessus. Mais il devait bien s'avouer que passer deux semaines avec Duo pourrait s'avérer intéressant. Et puis, il aurait pu tomber sur pire. L'américain n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Sans compter qu'il avait bien envie d'accepter, rien que pour le faire chier. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et s'assit dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils avant de répliquer sur un ton supérieur.

- « Et cela consisterait en quoi ? »

- « Hein ! » _Duo se retourna subitement, ouvrant de grands yeux, éberlué._

- « Bah oui, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire… Je veux dire… concrètement en tant que… petit ami ? » _s'enquit-il après un raclement de gorge fort peu discret._

- « Roh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu envisages sérieusement de le faire ! » _s'emporta brusquement le jeune homme, incrédule._

Heero haussa les épaules.

- « Ben si ! Pourquoi pas ! Ainsi, je pourrais te démontrer ce que je vaux ! » _fit-il avec un petit sourire._

- « Roh merde ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Ecoute Yuy, je sais pas ce que tu essaie de me prouver mais je m'en fous ! Je veux dire… »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te dégonfles ! »

Duo lui jeta un regard glacial avant de répliquer.

- « NON ! C'est juste que pour notre santé mentale à tous les deux, on ferait mieux d'arrêter les frais ! »

- « Je t'ai toujours pris pour un demeuré, cela ne change pas grand chose ! » _lança-t-il un sourire goguenard aux lèvres._

Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Heero perde patience.

- « Bon, tu viens t'asseoir maintenant, qu'on cause ! » _lança-t-il plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu_. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? » _demanda-t-il plus calmement_. « Oh Maxwell ! Je te parle ! »

Duo soupira avant de reprendre place dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt. Il évalua lentement la situation, jugeant les pour et les contre. D'accord Yuy était insupportable, arrogant, caractériel et j'en passe. Bref, une vraie plaie ! Mais il était aussi un très bon parti. Si son père apprenait qu'il sortait avec le grand Yuy, chef d'entreprise et unique héritier d'une famille de notoriété publique, il était tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Son paternel n'était pas près de revenir l'assaillir de questions sur sa vie sentimentale. Mais tout de même deux semaines… Cela allait être dur, très dur ! Mais bon, qu'est-ce que deux semaines sur une vie !

Se redressant, il croisa négligemment les bras sur son torse puis dit sur un ton égal.

- « Jouer les amoureux transis et m'héberger moi et mon père durant deux semaines. »

- « Parce qu'en plus cela se passera chez moi ! » _s'offusqua le brun, ne pouvant retenir une grimace._

- « Bah excuse-moi, mais mon appart ne répond certainement pas à ton standing et en plus il est trop petit ! »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu vis dans un studio ! » _s'enquit-il d'un air méprisant_.

- « Excuse-moi, si je ne suis pas pété de thune ! »

- « Hn. » _Le japonais se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air songeur_. « Et c'est tout ! »

- « C'est bien suffisant, pour moi c'est déjà le bout du monde ! » _s'exclama l'américain, choqué rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec lui._

- _« _D'accord. Ok, je marche » _fit-il posément_. « Mais dis-moi, j'y gagne quoi moi dans tout ça ! »

- « Ecoute, c'est pas moi qui aie voulu le faire, ok ? Alors euh… » _se déroba l'américain, se demandant lequel des deux on devrait payer pour supporter l'autre. _

- « Hn, c'est juste » _admit le brun alors qu'un petit sourire éclairait son visage_.

Apres tout, il trouverait bien une façon de se rembourser pour service rendu. Oui. Il n'osait imaginer les scènes compromettantes et autres gestes qu'il pourrait faire subir à l'américain sous prétexte de rendre leur « couple » plus crédible.

_Hum oui… je sens que cela va devenir extrêmement intéressant ! _

Les yeux cobalt du japonais brillèrent d'une lueur amusée, et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire ironique.

- « C'est quoi ce sourire en coin encore ? » _s'enquit Duo qui n'avait rien loupé du spectacle, se demandant encore s'il ne venait pas de faire une énorme boulette. « _Si c'est pour me faire faux bond à la dernière minute, c'est pas la peine ! »

- « Non, j'ai donné ma parole, je le ferai ! » _répondit le brun avec sincérité._

Ne voyant plus rien à rajouter et désirant plus que tout quitter cet endroit de malheur, l'américain se leva et se dirigea avec la sacro-sainte sortie. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, une question saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait beau se dire que dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, celle-ci prenait tout son sens. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être indiscret, pire de jouer les marieuses ! Beurk ! Passant outre son embarras, il demanda subitement.

- « Dis-moi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? » _curieux malgré lui._

- « Et en quoi cela te regarde ! » _rétorqua le brun qui avait immédiatement reprit son air supérieur et son regard impassible._

- _« _Ecoute Yuy, loin de moi l'idée de me mener de ta vie sexuelle. Mais je vais devoir partager ta vie durant deux semaines et je ne souhaite pas que par un malheureux hasard, quelqu'un me tombe dessus en pleine crise de jalousie maladive ! » _s'expliqua-t-il vivement, remerciant son esprit fertile._

- _« _Oh… je… euh… non. Non » _bredouilla le brun quelque peu confus_.

- « Ok. Teins, voici mon numéro de portable » _fit en fouillant dans ses poches pour en retirer un morceau de papier, « _si tu as besoin de me joindre, on ne sait jamais. »

- « Hn » _marmonna le brun alors qu'il regardait attentivement le numéro._

Duo ouvrit la porte pour de bon cette fois. Ne demandant pas son reste, il lança un « Sur ce, bonne journée ! » tout en faisant un léger signe de la main et partit sans se retourner.

Laissant derrière lui un Heero souriant qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Détaillant allégrement, la silhouette souple et athlétique qui progressait dans le couloir. Bien que ses yeux s'étaient longuement attardés sur une région plus au sud et extrêmement bien moulé.

Alors que l'américain venait de disparaître au coin du couloir et que le japonais refermait doucement la porte menant à son bureau, on put l'entendre dire :

- « Putain ! Et en plus il a un cul d'enfer ! »

* * *

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Un commentaire ? Une review ?

Petite case en bas à gauche…

Merchi ! Dark.


	3. Contact

**Lundi 15 janvier 2007**

**Auteur :** darkdrigger

**Titre :** Apparence trompeuse

**Résumé :** Duo a une vie on ne peut plus tranquille, jusqu'au jour où il reçoit un appel de son père. Il va comprendre, à ses dépens, que ce n'est pas beau de mentir…

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée, bien sûr…

**Remarque :** ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de deux hommes ayant des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. Si cela vous gêne, passez votre chemin. Merci.

**Note:** Salut tout le monde ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas !! Je suis bien en train de faire mon come back !! Je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous attendiez la suite, certains diront même qu'ils désespéraient de la voir un jour !! Mais bon, tout arrive !! Vous trouverez les raisons de mon silence sur mon profil, enfin si cela intéresse quelqu'un… Sur ce, je vous conseillerai de relire les deux premiers chapitres car mine de rien ils remontent à un an déjà !!

Bonne lecture.

Biz' Dark.

**Dédicace :** J'aimerai remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont soutenu de part leur présence physique ou virtuelle. Merci.

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Contact…**

Duo grimaça en voyant sa feuille de route. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos aujourd'hui. Y avait pas à dire, coursier c'était pas la joie !! Plus rébarbatif, tu meurs. Mais il aimait bien l'ambiance. Il travaillait toujours avec le même partenaire - bah oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !! - et puis il travaillait en totale autonomie et entretenait un contact particulier avec la clientèle. Et ça, c'était primordial. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de travailler toujours dans le même bureau, à voir toujours les mêmes gueules et avoir continuellement le patron sur le dos. C'était hors de question !! Il aurait certainement commit un meurtre au bout d'une semaine !!

Là, il avait une feuille de route et un nombre défini de colis à distribuer dans la journée. Point barre ! Ensuite, il gérait sa livraison comme bon lui semblait. Pas de tracé imposé, pas d'horaire à respecter. Le pied, quoi !! La plupart du temps, Melvin, son coéquipier s'occupait de la camionnette avec les colis lourds et encombrants tandis que lui arpentait les rues avec son VTT déposant les plis et autres petits paquets. Le vélo était de loin le meilleur moyen de transport en ville !!

Alors qu'il planchait sur le meilleur itinéraire possible, son coéquipier le rappela à l'ordre :

- Oh !! Max !! Ramène tes miches, j'ai rencard avec ma blonde ce soir, pas moyen qu'on fasse des heures sup. !!

- Pas de panique Mel' !! J'arrive !!

Melvin, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années et sans conteste le plus craquant de toute la boîte. Un visage doux et androgyne, des yeux brillants d'un vert intense, une peau blanche et laiteuse, des cheveux couleur caramel coupés en un carré rebelle lui tombant parfois dans les yeux. Une vraie gueule d'ange. Compagnon de galère depuis maintenant deux ans, toujours prêt à déconner et jure comme un chartier. Bref, la première fois c'est vrai que cela peut choquer mais on s'y habitue. Comme quoi, il vaut mieux se méfier des apparences !!

- Alors comme ça, tu te paye deux semaines de congés !! Putain, y en a qui ont le cul bordé de nouilles !!

- Ouais, enfin, a chacun sa vision de l'enfer hein…

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Laisse tomber !! Allez roule !!

Duo entamait sa dernière journée de boulot. Son père arrivait demain, en fin d'après midi. Autant dire qu'il profitait pleinement de cette journée de liberté avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de Satan. Dieu seul sait comment il ressortirait de cette cohabitation forcée. Il n'osait même pas y penser.

Sa journée avait plutôt bien commencé, étonnant d'ailleurs vu les circonstances. Il s'était levé d'assez bonne humeur et avait déliré une bonne partie de la matinée sur une blague totalement idiote de son collègue. Quand la pause déjeuner avait enfin sonné, ils avaient investi la table d'un café, devenue au fil du temps leur cantine attitrée. Il dégustait à présent le meilleur sandwich jambon-emmental de toute la ville, sans oublier la sacro-sainte bouteille de coca.

_Hey, n'est pas américain qui veut !!_

C'était pas le luxe mais cela nourrissait et n'explosait pas le budget.

Alors qu'il pouffait devant le comportement non conventionnel de son ami, qui avait crié depuis la terrasse, à l'attention du serveur, un « **Et mon milk-shake, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!!** »

Ce mec était un vrai scandale sur patte mais il devait bien admettre qu'avec lui, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer.

Il sentit soudain son portable vibrer, il s'essuya rapidement les mains avant de l'extraire de sa poche. A la minute où il vit le numéro, il sut que sa journée était fichue.

- Maxwell _répondit-il sans entrain_.

- C'est Heero Yuy, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?!!

- Pas le moins du monde. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- C'était juste pour te dire que je t'avais trouvé une place de stagiaire dans le secteur marketing de mon entreprise. Ce n'est pas très lucratif mais cela devrait endormir la vigilance de ton père le temps de sa visite. Ne me remercie pas surtout, l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais de Quatre. Remarque, j'aurai du me douter que tu étais un tire-au-flanc. Mon pauvre Maxwell, tu es vraiment un looser !!

- Si c'était pour m'insulter, tu aurais pu m'épargner ce coup de fil !!

- Je t'ai vexé, amour ?

- Rooh, la ferme !!

- Hum. J'ai touché un point sensible !! Bon, plus sérieusement, tu arrives à quelle heure demain avec ton baluchon ?

- En début d'après-midi, ça te va ?

- Hn, parfait.

- Bien, alors à demain Yuy.

- A demain, amour.

- _Amour, amour, _je t'en collerai du _amour, _moi !!! Pauvre naze !! _Baragouina l'américain tout en raccrochant._

Il envoya valdinguer son portable sur la table avant de soupirer bruyamment. Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré!! Comment allait-il survivre à cette machination ? L'avoir au téléphone deux minutes l'irritait au plus haut point. Alors vivre avec lui 24 heures sur 24 tenait du suicide, du masochisme !!

Ignorant le regard interrogatif de son ami, il s'empara rageusement de sa canette de coca avant de se lever pour régler sa consommation, se débarrassant au passage du cadavre de bouteille.

* * *

Voilà maintenant quinze minutes que Duo était devant l'immeuble, à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Cette porte lui paraissait infranchissable. Devait-il vraiment s'infliger cela ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions ?

Au pied de cet immeuble, même la vérité lui paraissait plus douce. Résigné, il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, comme si par ce geste, il faisait ses adieux au commun des mortels avant d'appuyer sur l'intercom.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La voix _douce _et _accueillante_ de Yuy se fit entendre.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

- Euh, c'est Duo Maxwell…

- Ah, c'est toi !! Montes, c'est ouvert !!

Accueillant était vraiment le mot. Même un iceberg serait se montrer plus chaleureux. Duo poussa un profond soupir avant de pénétrer dans le hall. Ce dernier était large et luxueux, comme le reste du quartier d'ailleurs.

Ils habitaient dans la même ville, pourtant son quartier était à des années lumières du sien. Tandis que l'américain devait slalomer entre les sdf, les toxicos, les déchets et autres déjections canines pour atteindre son immeuble, Yuy lui ne devait rencontrer que des snobinards au regard méprisant et le gardien de la paix en faction, discutant la majorité du temps avec les vieilles du quartier.

_Tss… _

La vie était vraiment mal faite. La misère était là. Duo la voyait lui, tous les jours, gagner un peu plus de terrain. On ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Et bientôt, elle arriverait aux portes de ce beau quartier résidentiel où vivait Heero Yuy.

Pour Duo, ce quartier était l'image même des villes fantômes dans les vieux westerns. Vide et froid. Melvin, lui simplifierait certainement les choses en disant un truc du genre : _« Cela devrait être illicite de péter dans autant de luxe !! »_

Bien que perdu dans ses pensées, l'américain arriva malgré tout sur le palier du japonais. Le brun habitait au quatrième et dernier étage de l'immeuble et possédait selon les dires de Quatre une vue panoramique de la ville. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ? Quoique l'expression populaire devrait plutôt ressembler à : Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire à la Yuy ?

Il frappa deux coups distincts à la porte avant de s'adosser contre le mur, ne lâchant pas du regard, la vieille mégère qui le dévisageait avec mépris depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Celle-ci devait rentrer d'une promenade, son teckel à plume sous le bras et se demandait certainement si elle pouvait traverser le couloir en toute sécurité ou si elle ne ferait pas mieux de redescendre avant de se faire attaquer par ce vil délinquant. Duo en aurait certainement rit s'il n'avait pas eu pitié de cette vieille bique, qui paradait dans ces plus beaux atouts et essayait vainement de cacher ses mains où d'horribles bagues lui mangeaient la moitié des doigts. Elle lui faisait penser à ces anciens riches qui portaient tout ce qu'ils possédaient sur eux, afin de sauver les apparences. Pathétique.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de frapper à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Heero très classe. Il était encore en tenue de travail. Il avait délaissé la veste et la cravate mais portait toujours la chemise dont les manches étaient relevées et le pantalon à pince. Un verre à la main, il le regarda quelques secondes, impassible, avant de rassurer la voisine qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, qu'il s'agissait d'un ami. Cette dernière rentra chez elle non sans lui avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des jeunes d'aujourd'hui et de leurs fréquentations.

Pour toute réponse, Heero avait haussé les épaules avant de reposer son regard sur l'américain. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il put affirmer être maudit. Heero avait failli recracher sa gorgée d'eau en ouvrant la porte. On avait pas idée aussi de se présenter devant lui habillé d'un marcel blanc et d'un jeans bleu délavé, quelque peu près du corps, le tout exposé dans une posture sensuelle. Merde ! Il voulait sa mort. Duo était appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte, un bras relevé sur son épaule qui tenait négligemment un sac de sport, attendant sagement que le japonais veuille bien le faire entrer.

- Euh… salut… _fit l'américain, brisant le silence quelque peu gênant qui s'était installé._

- Tu es en retard !! _répliqua sèchement le japonais, ne sachant que dire. _

- Ça t'arracherai la gueule de dire bonjour ?!!

- Pff… Allez entre _souffla-t-il avant de se décaler pour le laisser passer._

- Quelle poisse !! _maugréa Duo, tout en faisant ses premiers pas dans l'antre maudit, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter cette mascarade tant qu'il en était encore temps. _

- Je suppose que le mieux serait de te faire visiter… _ajouta le brun, tout aussi nerveux à l'idée d'héberger l'américain._

Contre toute attente, l'appartement du japonais était plutôt simple et accueillant. Voilà qui était déconcertant, d'ailleurs. Car connaissant l'animal, Duo s'attendait à découvrir un appart aseptisé, version chrome où l'inspecteur gadget et la commande vocale régnaient en maître !! Il s'est trompé. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était loin de s'en plaindre. Les cuisines version cockpit d'avion, très peu pour lui !!

- Bon alors, sur la gauche, la cuisine, la salle à manger, en face, le salon, ma chambre, deux chambres d'ami et la salle de bain est au fond du couloir, _énuméra le japonais de façon laconique tout en désignant chaque pièce d'un geste de la main._ Je te préviens tout de suite, _poursuivit le brun en revenant sur ses pas_, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire la popote, je suis une bite en cuisine, je commande la plupart du temps chez un traiteur. Ah, aussi, je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un maniaque mais le bordel m'insupporte, alors j'aimerai que tu évites de te répandre.

- Pas de problème, je crois que j'arriverai à me tenir…

- Hn. Bon, parlons maintenant du cœur du problème, le coucher. Je suppose que nous allons devoir partager la même chambre…

- Cela paraîtrait suspect d'un couple d'amoureux transi fasse chambre à part…

- Ainsi donc, je pense que certaines règles sont nécessaires, si l'on dort chacun de son coté, en respectant l'espace de l'autre, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir éviter les contacts superflus.

- Je pourrai tout aussi bien m'installer un sac de couchage à même le sol, cela ne me dérange pas, je…

- Ne dis donc pas de conneries !! Le lit est bien assez grand pour qu'on y contienne à deux sans se coller. Et puis, le fait de te voir dormir sur le parquet, me mettrais mal à l'aise, j'ai quelques notions de savoir-vivre, moi !! Sans compter, que si ton père venait à entrer…

- Pourquoi veux-tu que mon père entre dans la chambre ?!!

- On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il est besoin de quelque chose ou qu'il veuille simplement te dire bonne nuit !!

- Pff…

- Bref, je me vois mal lui expliquer la raison de ton exil loin du lit conjugal.

Bien que ses arguments étaient discutables, il savait que Heero avait raison. Il serait plus facile pour eux de jouer cette parodie de couple s'ils mettaient toutes les chances de leur coté. Mais, Duo devait bien avouer que cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien sur, il savait qu'il y aurait des contacts physiques entre eux, il s'y était d'ailleurs préparé psychologiquement. Mais le fait de devoir dormir avec lui, c'était si… intime.

Bon, d'accord, pour tout dire, ce qu'il le gênait vraiment, c'était de devoir partager un lit avec lui. Sans compter que le japonais était vraiment homosexuel. Et que lui, il était… il était…

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles mais pour être honnête, il s'était déjà retourné sur un mec en pensant clairement « Putain, quel canon !! » Mais delà à dire qu'il était bi, il y avait tout un monde !!

Et puis, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas… euh… pratiqué ?!!

- Ce sont toutes tes affaires ? _demanda le japonais coupant Duo dans ses réflexions. _

Duo avait suivi le brun jusqu'à sa chambre… enfin peut être devrait-il dire leur chambre maintenant. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, quand Heero ouvrit un mur. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un placard, quoi que le mot juste serait plutôt une pièce, servant de dressing. Duo n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'on pouvait réserver toute une pièce pour entreposer des vêtements. C'était impensable. Lui possédait ce que les communs des mortels appelait une armoire, et cela lui était largement suffisant. Bah, la folie des grandeurs, je vous jure !!

- Tes affaires pour quinze jours tiennent dans un ridicule sac de sport ?!! _précisa-t-il avec agacement, face au regard interrogatif de son vis à vis._

- J'ai bien pensé amener la totalité de ma garde robe, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi à tout faire contenir sur ma moto… disons que j'ai pris le nécessaire de survie !! _rétorqua-t-il sarcastique_.

- Hn. En parlant de fringues, Quatre m'a porté ça, _dit-il en désignant un tas sur le lit_, ils sont à Trowa, comme vous avez à peu près la même carrure, il te les prête le temps que dure cette mascarade.

- Je dois mettre ça ? _grimaça l'américain_. Je suis vraiment obligé de ressembler à un pingouin pour montrer patte blanche dans ta boite ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, comme on dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, il n'y a donc aucune chance que tu deviennes quelqu'un de respectable !! Un looser reste un looser !!

- Alors selon toi, quelqu'un de bien habillé aurait plus de valeur qu'un autre ? Tu es pathétique. Comme si, de nos jours, le monde était encore régit par des étiquettes et des classes !! Faut sortir de ton trou parfois !! Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes un costard ou non, que cela fait de toi quelqu'un d'intelligent ou de respectable comme tu dis !!

- C'est ce que je viens de dire !! _rétorqua le japonais, furax_.

- Oui, à la nuance près que cela marche dans les deux sens. Regarde-toi, tu es habillé de façon classe et cela n'empêche pas que tu sois un sombre crétin !!

- Tss !! Tu m'énerves !! _siffla le brun tout en quittant vivement la pièce, laissant ainsi le temps à l'américain de s'installer._

- Au moins quelque chose que nous ayons en commun… _maugréa-t-il alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement ses affaires dans les endroits désignés à cet effet._

Duo prit délibérément tout son temps, leur laissant à tous les deux une chance de faire baisser la tension. A l'heure actuelle, l'américain n'était plus si sûr de lui. Peut-être devrait-il abandonner cette idée. Pourquoi s'infliger une telle torture ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Duo en était à se demander s'il parviendrait à se maîtriser. Le japonais arrivait si facilement à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Si bien qu'il pourrait en devenir violent. Il le savait. Et quelque part cela lui faisait peur.

Alors qu'il s'était mit en quête du japonais afin d'avoir une conversation civilisée et trouver peut être un semblant de solution, il le trouva assis dans le salon en train de feuilleter un catalogue. Tandis que Duo cherchait vainement comment amener le sujet, le japonais le coupa de façon importune.

- Ton père mange de tout ? Suit-il un régime particulier ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? _s'enquit-il, perplexe, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport entre le régime alimentaire de son père et eux._

- Pour savoir ce que je dois commander au traiteur, cela me semble logique !! _s'énerva le brun, éclairant ainsi la lanterne de l'américain._

- Parce que tu veux filer à mon père de la bouffe lyophilisé ?!! _s'enquit Duo, scandalisé._

- Je te parle de plats cuisinés !! Pas de sachet soluble !!

- Pour moi, cela ne fait pas grande différence, ils sont tous les deux bourrés de sucre et de graisse !!

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait une thèse en diététique !! _Souffla-t-il sarcastique._

- Hn, très drôle !! Fais-moi plutôt voir ce qu'il y a dans ton frigo au lieu de te payer ma tête !! _répliqua l'américain, amer_.

Il fallait qu'il change de sujet sinon la situation allait encore dégénérer. En quelques minutes ses bonnes résolutions avaient volé en éclat. Alors qu'il était venu le voir pour calmer les choses, maintenant il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Lui faire mal. Lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de sa petite personne. Voir son joli visage se déformer entre peine et fureur. Enlever ce petit sourire pédant de ses traits. Et en ressentir une ultime satisfaction.

Il secoua la tête, espérant ainsi chasser ses envies revanchardes et suivit le brun jusque dans la cuisine. Duo ouvrit d'un geste théâtrale le réfrigérateur, gardant un sourire pincé aux lèvres. Il se pencha légèrement et garda le silence quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer, stupéfait de sa découverte.

- Waouh !! Ça dépasse l'entendement. C'est un frigo de célibataire ou je m'y connais pas !! _Tandis qu'un sourire goguenard s'étirait sur son visage_.

Trois bières, une bouteille de lait éventé, deux yaourts en sursis certainement périmés, une ancienne salade de carotte râpée à l'aspect douteux, un pot de mayonnaise et un reste de plat chinois. Voilà l'inventaire complet du frigo de Heero Yuy.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Le japonais lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas doué mais quand même, en arriver à ce point-là tenait du ridicule. C'était à se demander qui était le looser dans l'histoire ? Même pas fichu de se faire cuire un œuf !!

- C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle !! Nous allons devoir faire les courses. _Fit Duo en se retenant difficilement de rire._

- Alors là, ne compte pas sur moi, j'ai horreur de ça !! _rétorqua le brun, furieux contre l'américain et aussi contre lui-même que celui-ci est découvert une de ses faiblesses. _

- Bah, il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience mon p'tit gars !!

- Y m'énerves mais y m'énerves !!! _maugréa le brun en sortant de la cuisine._

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit sorti vivant d'une telle épreuve. Faire les courses avec un Heero Yuy, grincheux, coincé, indécis, le tout enrobé de mauvaise foi et de mauvaise volonté tenait de l'exploit.

Le japonais avait passé son temps à critiquer le moindre article que Duo posait dans le caddie. Même quand, excédé, l'américain lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait manger, le japonais avait répondu en baragouinant des propos incompréhensibles où quelques morceaux de phrases comme « bon à rien », « empoissonné », ou « plutôt crever » en était ressortit. Bref, rien de bien constructif.

Ils venaient de rentrer à l'appartement et Duo se mit directement à l'œuvre, bien décidé à préparer un repas décent, laissant ainsi au bon soin du japonais la corvée de ranger les courses.

Assis sur l'un des tabourets près du comptoir, qui délimitait la cuisine de la salle à manger, le japonais regardait s'affairer Duo depuis quelques minutes déjà, tout en savourant un café bien mérité. Le natté allait et venait, se désintéressant totalement du japonais, s'appropriant déjà les lieux.

En le voyant faire, Heero ne put réprimer un sourire. Mine de rien, il trouvait cela drôlement sexy un homme qui faisait la cuisine. Bon, bien sûr, il avait une petite préférence quand il s'agissait de son homme et qu'il se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Mais bon, il ferait avec.

- Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire de ça ? _demanda le brun en désignant les légumes que l'américain était en train de laver soigneusement._

- Les faire cuire et les manger bien sur !! _rétorqua-t-il avec malice_. Et ce sont des courgettes ! _poursuivit Duo l'air de rien. _

- Ça merci je sais, arrêtes de me prendre pour un con !! _fit le japonais en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Evites de poser des questions débiles alors !! _suggéra Duo avec sérieux_.

Durant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tous les deux étaient sur le qui-vive, prêt à essuyer une remarque venimeuse. Mais, il n'en fut rien. Heero se contentait de regarder l'américain s'affairer ou restait plongé, rêveur, dans sa tasse de café. La situation pouvait paraître saugrenue, mais tous les deux avaient besoin de s'apprivoiser et rester ensemble dans une même pièce sans s'entretuer, tenait du miracle.

- A quelle heure arrive ton père ? _demanda calmement Heero, une fois le malaise_ dissipé.

- Son avion atterri à 19 heures, le temps de récupérer ses bagages et de sortir de l'aéroport, nous devrions être ici vers 20h30, _lui répondit Duo sur le même ton_.

- Est-ce que je dois savoir quelque chose de particulier sur ton père ? _s'enquit-il curieux de savoir si beau papa avait des petites manies._

Duo suspendit son geste d'espace d'un instant quelque peu surpris par la question et la direction que prenait leur conversation. Serait-il possible qu'ils aillent enfin une discussion civilisée ? Il eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre son activité et de répondre.

- Non, pas spécialement. Enfin, si tu pouvais éviter tout sujet ayant rapport de près ou de loin à la politique et au sociale, se serait pas mal. A part si un cours d'histoire carabiné retraçant leur évolution sur les 100 dernières années te branche, là bien sûr tu pourras faire une exception !! _fit-il avec un sourire goguenard._

- Hn non, sans façon, _grimaça le brun dont la politique et autres sujets barbants n'emballaient guère_. Et en ce qui te concerne ? _poursuivit-il avec un certain intérêt._

- Moi ? _fit l'américain en se retournant pour lancer un regard incrédule au japonais. Que voulait-il savoir au juste ?_

- On est sensé être ensemble, je te rappelle !! _rétorqua Heero en soutenant son regard. _

Comme si cela devait tout expliquer ? Même s'ils devaient jouer au couple modèle, ce n'était pas pour autant que Duo se sentait prêt à tout lui dévoiler. Après un court instant de réflexion, il lui répondit de façon catégorique.

- Evites de poser des questions sur ma mère.

- Et bah, si je ne dois aborder aucun sujet politique, sociale ou familiale, je ne vois pas bien de quoi je vais pouvoir discuter avec ton père. _Fit remarque le japonais avec une grimace qui se transforma vite en sourire moqueur quand il poursuivit._ Du climat ?

- Parles-lui du trou dans la couche d'ozone ou de la disparition des grands mammifères, je m'en fiches !! Respecte seulement ce que je viens de te dire !! _rétorqua froidement Duo, alors qu'il s'était arrêté net, le fixant les yeux flamboyant de rage._

- D'accord, d'accord _fit le brun en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement_. Ne t'énerves pas.

Malgré le fait que le japonais ne connaissait rien de la vie de Duo, il ne voulait pas se risquer sur des sujets apparemment sensibles et ce, malgré l'animosité qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il trouvait cela petit de jouer avec la souffrance des autres, surtout quand cela touchait la famille. Mais il devait bien avouer que Duo venait de piquer sa curiosité. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que l'américain en soit si affecté même des années plus tard ?

- Et en ce qui nous concerne ? _s'enquit le brun changeant délibérément de sujet_.

Bien que rien n'en laisse paraître, Duo fut soulagé que le japonais ne le harcèle pas de questions. Concernant leur histoire, franchement il n'en savait rien. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur la question, même durant ses conversations avec son paternel. Il était toujours resté vague. De toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à se confier plus qu'il ne le fallait ou à raconter sa vie. Il trouvait cela grotesque et sans intérêt. Seules les concierges et autres vantards devait y trouver leur compte.

- Tu peux bien lui raconter ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal !! _souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment._

- Tu veux dire que tu me laisses carte blanche ? _s'enquit le brun incrédule, alors que déjà mille scénarios fusaient dans sa tête._

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une version plausible, où bien sûr j'aurai droit au rôle du bouffon !! _railla l'américain avec un sourire feint_.

Malgré le ton utilisé, Heero remarqua aisément que la plaisanterie de l'américain sonnait fausse. Si un sourire avait étiré ses traits, ses yeux étaient restés vides. Bizarrement, le brun se promit de trouver quelque chose de correct.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans des scénarios plus fous les uns que les autres, un claquement de porte le fit revenir soudain à la réalité. Il fit rapidement un tour d'horizon, mais ne vit l'américain nul part. La cuisine était à nouveau propre et les plats attendaient sagement sur le plan de travail, il ne restait plus qu'à les faire cuire. Se relevant brusquement, il se rendit dans le couloir enfin de repérer Duo.

Quand celui-ci sortit de la salle de bains, il venait apparemment de faire un brin de toilette, tenant son portable contre son oreille alors qu'il essayait vainement d'enfiler une veste en même temps.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était drôlement mignon mine de rien. Dans quel merdier venait-il de se fourrer ?!! Il n'était pas censé le trouver mignon !! Il n'était pas censé ressentir quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs !!! Il n'avait accepté que pour le faire chier, seulement pour cela !!

_Yuy, tu oublies ça et vite !! Les histoires foireuses, t'as assez donné !! Bon sang !!_

- Bon, j'y vais. _Fit Duo alors qu'il passait devant lui_.

C'est là que tout s'accéléra. Le trouble du japonais, le frôlement de leurs bras, le parfum de Duo, le frémissement du brun, suivit de l'envie…

Réagissant en un quart de seconde, sans prendre réellement en compte les conséquences de ses actes, Heero saisi l'américain par le poignet avant de le retourner brusquement vers lui. Et avant que celui-ci ait le temps de comprendre, le brun avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Si le contact avait été un peu brusque, le baiser qui en suivit, fut tendre et chaste. Les lèvres du japonais jouaient entre douceur et envie, afin de faire réagir Duo qui était resté interdit face à cet acte. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Heero passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de l'américain que celui-ci sortit de sa léthargie et repoussa brutalement le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que t'essayais de faire là ?!! _s'enquit Duo, scandalisé par l'audace de son vis à vis, tandis que ses doigts venaient de couvrir ses lèvres dans un geste de protection._

- J'essayais la marchandise… _maugréa Heero en levant les yeux au ciel_. A ton avis, tu tiens vraiment à ce que notre premier baiser se fasse devant ton père ?

- Je tiens surtout à avoir le moins de contact possible avec toi !!! _répliqua sèchement l'américain tout en se reculant alors que ses yeux brillaient de rage._

- Comme tu voudras, _souffla Heero quelque peu déçu_, tache d'être plus détendu la prochaine fois, je ne suis pas censé te rappeler qu'il est normal pour un couple de s'embrasser…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte fut violemment claquée, il sursauta avant de soupirer bruyamment.

_Bah, c'est pas gagné…_

* * *

A suivre… 


	4. Echange

**Titre :** Apparence trompeuse 

**Résumé :** Duo a une vie on ne peut plus tranquille, jusqu'au jour où il reçoit un appel de son père. Il va comprendre, à ses dépens, que ce n'est pas beau de mentir…

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée, bien sûr…

**Remarque :** Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de deux hommes ayant des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. Si cela vous gêne, passez votre chemin. Merci.

**Spécial Dédicace :** A tous ceux qui attendent ce chap. désespérément.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Echange…**

Cela faisait trois ans que Duo n'avait pas revu son père, le voir débarquer subitement devant lui, lui avait tout de même fait un choc. Il n'avait pas spécialement changé, non. La prestance et le charisme de Monsieur G. Maxwell était toujours présents. Ce qui choqua relativement Duo, furent les signes évident de vieillesse. Les quelques cheveux gris qui peuplaient ses tempes s'étaient développés, si bien que désormais sa chevelure était devenue poivrée. Sans parler des nombreuses rides qui marquaient son visage, usé par le stress et la fatigue.

Il eut un sourire désabusé en constatant que son père n'avait nullement changé de rythme de vie depuis son départ du domicile familiale. Et même s'il avait peine à l'admettre, son père resterait un acharné du boulot, et il finirait certainement par y laisser sa peau.

Malgré tous les soucis que lui posait cette visite, il était content de le voir, et il poussa un soupir de bien-être quand son père s'approcha de lui avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

- Cela faisait longtemps…

- A qui le dis-tu, fils !! _fit le père de Duo en resserrant son étreinte._

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? _demanda le jeune homme en s'écartant, le tenant seulement par les épaules, le regardant de la tête au pied. _

- Oui, tout c'est bien passé. Bien que la qualité du service soit déplorable et le confort contestable… D'ailleurs, je devrais peut être envisager de leur intenter un procès…

- Papa ! _s'exclama Duo, exaspéré, son père ne changerait jamais._

- Quoi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas accepter ça, voyons !! _s'acharna-t-il avec humeur._

- Enfin, papa, tu ne peux pas traîner tout le monde en justice, tout ça parce que le service n'était pas à ton goût ! Et puis, si cela te gêne tant, tu n'as qu'à voyager en première classe…

- Mais bien sur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais payer une place du simple au double pour effectuer le même trajet, c'est stupide.

- Au moins, tu aurais le confort… _lui remarquer Duo, exaspéré._

- Le confort devrait être accessible à tous !! Cela tient de la parité et du savoir-vivre ! _déclara M. Maxwell sur un ton solennel._

- Oui, si tu veux papa. Et si on y allait maintenant… _dit-il en le guidant d'un geste ferme vers la sortie avant qu'il ne fasse un scandale._

- Et sinon comment tu vas, fiston ? _lui demanda son père alors que celui-ci s'évertuait à héler un taxi._

- Ça va bien.

- Tu es sûr ? T'as une petite mine…

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! _s'exclama l'américain faussement outré_. Je vais bien papa, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste un peu de fatigue _le rassura-t-il en se tournant vers lui, un fin sourire étirait son visage._

- Tu sais, je m'excuse de débarquer comme ça, il est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu franchement le temps d'en parler… _fit son père en baissant la tête._

- Ca va papa… _fit Duo en lui pressant l'épaule._

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu travaille et que tu as une vie toi aussi, donc je me ferai tout petit.

- Y a pas de soucis, _lui répondit-il avec un sourire franc._

Duo et son père discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le chemin du retour. Les sujets incontournables furent évoqués comme les amours, l'évolution professionnelle et bien sur, la pluie et le beau temps mais aussi des sujets plus sensibles comme le dernier match de foot de ligue 1, le nouveau modèle automobile de chez Volkswagen ainsi que le menu du repas de ce soir.

Et tandis que le taxi les ramenait immanquablement vers le centre ville, Duo fut soudain prit d'anxiété. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient en face de son soi-disant petit ami et cette rencontre lui glaçait le sang. Comment allait réagir Yuy à son encontre ? Comment allait se dérouler leur parodie de vie de couple ? Son père allait-il gober toute cette histoire ? Pire, arriverait-il à accepter et à gérer toute cette comédie ?

Rien que le geste de Yuy tout à l'heure l'avait choqué. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de choquant à embrasser son petit ami, non ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal face à ce geste ? Il ne pouvait même pas dire s'il avait apprécié ou non. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir ressenti une étrange brûlure comme si le geste en lui-même l'avait brûlé. Une douleur physique qui l'avait poussé au rejet.

Pourquoi avait-il si peur du moindre contact désormais?

Alors que le taxi s'arrêtait en bas de l'immeuble, l'angoisse était à son comble. Duo soupira essayant vainement de se donner du courage puis guida son père vers l'appartement tout en portant l'une de ses valises. Arrivé sur le palier, il se maudit, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, il se retint de justesse alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte. Non, mais quel idiot !! Quelle personne normalement constituée irait frapper à la porte de son propre appartement avant d'y entrer ? Franchement !! Il n'en ratait pas une !!

Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, dissimulant ainsi son geste, espérant vraiment que son père n'avait rien remarqué. Il abaissa doucement la poignée, ouvrant la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Il fit entrer son père tout en déposant ses bagages avant de manifester leur présence.

- Heero, je suis rentré…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le japonais n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la cuisine. Il fit un sourire accueillant tout en finissant de s'essuyer les mains. Apparemment, Heero avait profité de son absence pour prendre une douche et se changer. Bien que sa tenue fasse plus décontracter, il n'en restait pas moins élégant.

_Putain même un jean fait classe sur lui !! C'est pas possible !!se dit Duo._

Toujours souriant, Heero se dirigea directement vers l'américain, avant de se blottir contre lui, passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Il jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon, qui s'était soudainement tendu, avant de tendre la main au père de Duo.

Celui-ci les couvait du regard, attendri devant le bonheur de son fils unique. Duo, quant à lui, mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre contenance et de procéder aux présentations d'usage.

- Papa, je te présente mon ami, Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur Maxwell, _le salua le japonais poliment._

- Oh par pitié pas de monsieur entre nous, après tout nous sommes en famille, appelles-moi Grégory, _dit-il tout en serrant la main du japonais._

- Bien. Chéri, _dit-il en se tournant vers Duo, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille_, j'ai mis le riz à cuire comme tu me l'avais demandé, tu pourrai vérifier la cuisson, _souffla-t-il avec un air gêné, le regard fuyant_, tu sais moi et la cuisine… et pendant ce temps, je montrai sa chambre à ton père… _dit-il en relevant la tête, fixant ses deux cobalts dans les améthystes sombres de l'américain_.

- Euh… d'accord… _bafouilla Duo, quelque peu dépassé par la situation_.

- Merci, t'es un amour _souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un rapide baiser. Se détachant de l'américain, Heero fit un léger sourire au père du jeune homme en lui demandant de le suivre._

Monsieur Maxwell obtempéra rapidement, laissant son fils raide comme un piquet au milieu de l'entrée. Il lui fallut quelque instant pour reprendre ses esprits, le contact prolongé avec le nippon l'avait légèrement chamboulé. Tout paraissait si simple pour Heero, il avait presque l'impression qu'il s'amusait et vivait son rôle pleinement alors que lui ressentait chaque contact comme une attaque. C'était plus fort que lui et il s'était violemment mordu les joues pour ne pas rejeter le japonais devant son père.

Il soupira bruyamment avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, faire ce qu'on lui avait si gentiment demandé. Il attrapa une spatule, vérifiant la cuisson, puis remua légèrement le tout afin que cela ne colle pas.

Son regard se fit rapidement mélancolique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans la cuisine de Yuy en train de lui faire des petits plats, chose qu'il faisait rarement pour les autres en temps normal. Pourtant, il avait toujours aimé cuisiner. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il s'était toujours senti chez lui dans une cuisine. Il avait même pensé en faire son métier mais son père lui avait vite coupé l'herbe sous le pied en le plaçant d'office dans une école de commerce. Il avait soi-disant d'autres ambitions pour son fils unique que celle d'être cuistot dans un fast-food miteux.

Le son d'une discussion entre deux personnes qui se rapprochaient le fit subitement sortir de ses pensées. Il égoutta le riz puis le mélangea aux autres légumes. Tout était prêt. Il n'aurait qu'à faire réchauffer au moment de passer à table. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il rejoignit son père et son soi-disant petit ami au salon.

Passant le seuil, Duo remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Sur l'instant, il n'aurait su expliquer l'origine de cette sensation, peut-être que cela résidait dans l'ambiance « bonne enfant » qui régnait dans la pièce. Il avait la nette impression qu'il venait de rater un épisode. Son père était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, arborant un air satisfait, plaisantant ouvertement avec le japonais, qui lui répondait avec enthousiasme tout en lui versant un rafraîchissement.

Sceptique, l'américain secoua légèrement la tête, cherchant visiblement à trouver la faille. Ce n'était pas comme si cette situation se renouvelait de façon hebdomadaire. Donc, d'où pouvait venir cette soudaine convivialité entre son père et son pseudo copain ?

Au moment où il allait manifester sa présence, le jeune homme remarqua le regard poussé du japonais sur sa personne ainsi que son petit sourire en coin. Par un savant haussement de sourcils, Duo lui demanda tacitement de lui expliquer la situation. Celui-ci émit un léger gloussement avant d'afficher un sourire goguenard. Cet air sur de lui qui exaspérait Duo au plus haut point. Faisant mine d'aller chercher des glaçons, Heero s'approcha suffisamment du jeune homme jusqu'à le frôler.

- Que veux-tu personne ne me résiste… _souffla-t-il doucement contre l'oreille de l'américain avant de déposer rapidement un baiser sur sa joue. _

Alors qu'il allait s'écarter pour rejoindre la cuisine, il remarqua l'air pétrifié du jeune homme et décida d'agir avant que le paternel ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas subit un interrogatoire poussé par un vieux en mode « protection de sa progéniture » il y a de cela quelques minutes dans la chambre d'ami, pour que cet idiot foute tout en l'air !!

_**

* * *

Flash back, quelques minutes plus tôt dans la chambre d'ami.**_

Le japonais venait de déposer la valise sur le lit et s'apprêtait à faire visiter la chambre au père de Duo, lui montrant les commodités et autres placards enfin qu'il se mette à l'aise. Quand l'expression chaleureuse qui régnait depuis quelques minutes parti en fumée. Même l'expression sur le visage de Grégory Maxwell avait changé, devenant froide et sévère.

Inconsciemment, Heero ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Apres s'être assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucune oreille indiscrète, Grégory Maxwell avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'était tourné vers le brun, une expression non avenante sur le visage.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce serait une perte de temps aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. Une fois, cette conversation terminé, je considérais que le sujet est clos et nous ne l'aborderons plus jamais, _fit le père de Duo avec sérieux_.

Heero hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, attendant avec tout de même une pointe d'angoisse, la discussion qui allait suivre.

- Est-ce que vous aimez mon fils ?

La question avait l'avantage d'être directe. Cependant celle-ci choqua un tant soit peu le nippon qui resta stoïque et indécis quelques instants. Si la demande collait parfaitement avec la situation présente, il s'agissait d'une demande sincère et honnête d'un père se souciant de l'avenir et du bien être de son fils unique. Et bizarrement, Heero n'eut pas envie de lui mentir. Réfléchissant intérieurement à ce qu'il ressentait pour l'américain depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il arriva à une conclusion qui l'étonna fortement.

S'il est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture et ce depuis leur toute première rencontre, il devait bien avouer qu'une étrange force l'attirait vers l'américain. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il s'était toujours soucié de l'américain et de son devenir, posant quelques questions discrètes à l'arabe entre deux conversations.

Les conclusions lui firent un peu peur. S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien s'avouer qu'en réalité, il avait toujours été attiré par l'américain, même lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Quatre. Et s'il avait accepté de l'aider ce n'était pas principalement pour l'emmerder mais surtout pour apprendre à le connaître et découvrir la personne merveilleuse dépeinte par l'arabe quand celui-ci lui parlait de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, _souffla le nippon alors qu'il baissait les yeux en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure_. Je pense sincèrement que je l'ai aimé à la minute où je l'ai vu. _Malheureusement c'est loin d'être son cas… pensa le brun avant de soupirer_.

S'en suivit toute sorte de question sur la sincérité de leurs sentiments, de la progression de leur relation, de la sûreté de leur échange et bien sûr une mise en garde toute paternelle concernant le bien-être de son fils et toutes les souffrances que ce dernier pourrait ressentir.

Si la perspective d'avoir cet homme comme futur beau-père lui fit froid dans le dos, le japonais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si Maxwell père se démenait autant pour son fils, c'est que celui-ci le valait sûrement.

Alors que l'image de l'américain se profilait dans son esprit, Heero ne put que répondre par l'affirmative.

Oui. Duo en valait la peine…

**_Fin du flash back_

* * *

**

Réfléchissant vite et espérant que cela ferait son effet, Heero utilisa sa main libre pour pincer une des fesses de son compagnon afin de le faire réagir. Manœuvre réussite s'il en jugeait par le sursaut et le « gaps » sonore que l'américain venait de pousser. A la vue du regard noir que lui adressa le jeune homme, il était sûr que dans une autre situation, il aurait passé un sal quart d'heure. Profitant de sa position, il poussa l'échange avec un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de s'éloigner.

Contre toute attente, la soirée se passa plutôt bien et fut même enrichissante sur bien des domaines. Une nette complicité était née entre Heero et son beau-père, quelque fois jalousé par Duo lui-même qui se sentait un peu exclu. Le japonais se dépêchait alors de la lui faire oublier par un geste tendre sous la grimace de l'américain exaspéré, faisant rire aux éclats Maxwell père.

Heero découvrit quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur l'enfance de Duo, sous le regard menaçant ou parfois honteux de ce dernier. Le métier envahissant de son père qui l'avait tenu écarté de la vie de famille, être avocat dans un cabinet de renom n'apporte pas que des avantages. Les études de commerces de Duo et sa licence en marketing poursuivit par ce dernier contre son gré. Le harcèlement téléphonique constant vécu ces dernières années au sujet de la vie amoureuse de Duo.

Leur rencontre et le début de leur histoire d'amour, Duo en avait d'ailleurs été touché, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir le beau rôle dans cette histoire. Il l'avait d'ailleurs remercié en resserrant son emprise sur sa main que le japonais tenait depuis le début de son récit, lui offrant son sourire le plus sincère.

Heero avait ensuite été très sollicité par son beau-père sur sa carrière professionnel, puis sur la pression que représentait l'empire financier Yuy sur ses frêles épaules. Enfin, Duo avait été félicité par son père pour l'accueil et le repas de celui-ci lui avait préparé, étant son préféré. Il lui avoua enfin la fierté qu'il ressentait devant ce qu'il était devenu.

Il devait être prêt de minuit quand Duo se leva pour préparer un café à son père. A son retour, le brun avait déserté le canapé où ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée, collés l'un à l'autre ou plutôt le japonais cramponné à son bras.

Il le retrouva devant son père, penché vers celui-ci…

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait distinguer ce que le japonais était en train de faire véritablement. Et subitement, le voir aussi près de son paternel alors qu'il avait été témoin de leur soudaine complicité, le fit se sentir mal. Alors qu'un « tilt » sonore venait d'avoir lieu dans son cerveau, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et une colère sourde roulait dans ses veines. Une phrase repassant sans cesse dans sa tête « _Que veux-tu personne ne me résiste_ ».

Non , ce n'était pas possible.

Cela ne se pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il s'avançait à grands pas vers les deux hommes, bien décidé à écarter ce pervers de son père. Posant rapidement le plateau contenant les cafés sur le meuble le plus proche, il s'apprêtait à attraper le nippon par le tee-shirt. Quand celui-ci, se décala légèrement, laissant entrevoir à l'américain furibond, une boite en carton rectangulaire, avec posé sur le dessus un ordinateur portable nouvelle génération.

Avant qu'il se puisse faire ou dire quoi que se soit, Grégory repéra sa présence et lui dit enthousiaste et ému.

- Fils, viens voir ce que vient de m'offrir Heero. Même si je parie que tu étais déjà au courant. C'est fou. C'est le dernier modèle de la firme Yuy, il n'est même pas encore commercialisé. Heero, c'est trop vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû. Merci, merci.

Duo sous le choc en resta les bras ballants.

Alors, ce n'était pas … c'était pas… c'était…

Duo pouvait alors voir son père essayer l'ordinateur sous les conseils avisés du japonais qui le guidait dans les différentes tâches. Son paternel avait l'air d'un gosse qui vient de recevoir un nouveau jouet. Et Heero souriait à chacun de ces « waouh extraordinaire », « il est vraiment bien », « et ça comment ça marche ».

L'américain se sentait affreusement con. Comme si toute la connerie du monde lui avait traversé le cerveau. Si Heero était penché sur son père, c'était qu'il venait de lui offrir un cadeau hors de prix et qu'il lui expliquait comment il fonctionnait. Bordel, comment avait-il pu croire que…

Heureusement que le japonais s'était décalé et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer à l'acte, sinon il aurait vécu la plus belle honte de sa vie sans compter que sa couverture serait partie en fumée.

Mais le pire restait l'image négative qu'il possédait du brun, cela en était presque effrayant. Comment il avait pu croire que le nippon irait jusqu'à faire une chose pareille alors qu'il avait accepté de l'aider dans sa galère. Il l'avait peut être mal jugé, Heero n'était peut être pas un suppôt de Satan tout compte fait.

Il lui restait encore à analyser sa montée de jalousie destructrice et il en aurait fait le tour. Mais bizarrement, il jugea bon d'y repenser plus tard, ne sachant pas véritablement vers qui celle-ci était dirigée.

Il ne sortit de son introspection que par l'intervention du japonais qui venait de se rapprocher de lui.

- Chéri, je te laisse parler un peu avec ton père, moi je vais me coucher. Ne tarde pas trop… _fit-il tout en caressant doucement la joue de l'américain du dos de ses doigts._

Sur ces quelques mots, Heero se pencha lentement vers l'américain dans le but de l'embrasser, espérant fortement que celui-ci ne ferait pas de geste inconsidéré.

Mais contre toute attente, Duo se laissa embrasser. Il s'agissait d'un baiser chaste et tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage. Et alors que le brun allait rompre le contact, jugeant que celui-ci avait duré assez longtemps. Il sentit une main lui saisir timidement la nuque et sa bouche se faire happer dans un nouveau baiser, toujours aussi chaste mais beaucoup plus intense. Celui-ci étant partagé.

Duo se dégagea doucement. Il se savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait prit. Sur le moment, cela lui semblait une bonne idée. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était le contrecoup de l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt. Ou si cela venait du fait qu'il n'avait embrassé personne depuis de nombreuses années.

- D'accord, j'arrive _souffla-t-il alors en regardant le brun dans les yeux_.

Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Heero fut quelque peu troublé par cet échange. Il souhaita une bonne nuit au père de Duo avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, l'esprit un peu perdu.

L'américain le suivit des yeux avant de repartir chercher les cafés, négligés quelque instant plus tôt. Il rejoignit son père qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi ? _fit Duo, de façon abrupte afin de couper court à la situation._

- Tu es heureux mon fils. C'est le bon celui-là.

L'américain fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la forme affirmative de sa phrase, qui le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, et préféra répondre avec légèreté.

- Peut être bien _fit-il en haussant les épaules_. Dis plutôt qu'il te plait car il t'a offert un ordinateur tout neuf oui !!

- Peut être bien _fit son père avec la même attitude que son fils précédemment avant d'éclater de rire vite suivit par son fils. _

Ils burent leur café en silence, profitant de ce rare moment d'intimité entre père et fils.

Puis Duo décida qu'il était temps de cuisiner son père. Il était plus que temps qu'il lui dise ce qu'il l'amenait chez lui, encore plus en vacances.

- Papa, si tu me disais vraiment ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Enfin, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai décidé de prendre des vacances et de passer voir mon fils, rien de plus, _lui répondit son père tout en touillant de façon méthodique son café._

- N'oublie pas que c'est justement ton fils que tu as en face de toi !! Et qu'il te connaît mieux que personne. Mon père ne prendrait des vacances que dans deux cas : s'il était menacé ou s'il avait une maladie incurable _lui fit remarquer l'américain avec sérieux, s'attendant au pire._

- Hn. Je vois que l'on ne peut rien te cacher. Apres tout, tu n'es pas un Maxwell pour rien !! _fit-il avec un sourire en coin._

- Alors ?

- Hum, je suis sur une affaire assez délicate dont je tairais les véritables enjeux, n'inutile de te mettre en danger toi aussi. Bref, j'ai reçu plusieurs lettres de menaces de mort si j'allai au bout de la procédure. Je ne les prenais pas vraiment en compte jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent leurs menaces à exécution, il y a quelques semaines. Le FBI a décidé de me mettre au large quelque temps, histoire que cela se tasse un peu. Et me voilà !!

- Le FBI, tu dis ? _répéta Duo en écarquillant les yeux._ C'est du sérieux cette fois !! Encore une histoire de gros bonnets tout ça !!

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Heero et toi êtes en sécurité, personne ne sait que je suis là. Pour tous mes collègues, je suis en convalescence pour surmenage dans une maison de repos au bord de la mer.

- Hn. Tout à fait ton style, c'est sûr !! _fit remarquer l'américain pince-sans-rire_. Si tu dis qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun risque je veux bien te croire !! Dis, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de traiter ce genre d'affaires, hein ? Franchement, t'en as pas marre !!

- Quand tous les criminels seront derrière les barreaux, _lui répondit son père les yeux fixés sur le fond de sa tasse à café. _

- Hum, belle utopie. C'est pas demain la veille quoi !! Bon et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire durant tes deux semaines de congés ? _fit Duo préférant changer de sujet._

- Je pensais prêter main forte à une aide juridique pour les personnes défavorisées.

- Dis papa, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot Va-Can-Ce !! _fit le jeune homme_ _en secouant la tête, exaspéré. _

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Son père ne changera jamais. Il était vraiment infernal.

Duo espérait seulement que cette histoire se finirait vite et que son père avait raison quand il disait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Il s'en voudrait énormément d'avoir mêlé Heero à cette affaire si le contexte devait changer.

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme allongé sur son lit, fixait longuement le plafond, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses doigts allant et venant… sur ses lèvres.

* * *

A suivre… 


	5. Promiscuité

**Auteur :** darkdrigger

**Titre :** Apparence trompeuse

**Résumé :** Duo a une vie on ne peut plus tranquille, jusqu'au jour où il reçoit un appel de son père. Il va comprendre, à ses dépens, que ce n'est pas beau de mentir…

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée, bien sûr…

**Remarque :** Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de deux hommes ayant des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. Si cela vous gêne, passez votre chemin. Merci.

Bonne lecture.

Biz' Dark.

**Chapitre 5 : Promiscuité… **

Il devait au moins être deux heures du matin quand Duo se décida à aller se coucher. Ce petit tête-à-tête avec son père avait duré plus que prévu. Il se revoyait encore dire au japonais qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt. Tu parles. Il avait dut l'attendre un sacré moment. Une pointe de culpabilité lui serra le cœur quelques minutes avant d'être balayé par une indifférence totale. Le japonais devait certainement vouloir lui parler de quelque chose. Peu importe. Cela pouvait bien attendre demain.

C'est le cœur serré d'angoisse qu'il rejoignit la chambre à coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son père. Il ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il était à la limite de la peur, de la honte et de la répulsion. Son instinct et sa raison se battaient sans cesse, l'un pour qu'il ne pénètre pas dans cette chambre assurant ainsi sa survie mentale, l'autre le forçait à affronter sa peur lui assurant cette fois la survie des apparences.

Il n'aurait su dire précisément pourquoi il avait retardé au maximum sa venue dans cette chambre. Etait-ce pour profiter à fond de son entrevue avec son père seul à seul ou pour s'assurer que le japonais, lassé de l'attendre, se serait endormi, lui évitant ainsi tout échange ou contact superflu ?

Il se changea rapidement dans la salle de bain, enfilant son bas de pyjama neuf, acheté pour l'occasion et un marcel blanc. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule. Lui qui ne dormait d'habitude qu'en boxer, se retrouvait habillé de la tête aux pieds, fagoté d'une véritable tenue de camouflage. Avec un sourire amer, il pensa vaguement qu'il ne lui manquait plus que la culotte de chasteté et la panoplie serait au complet. Un véritable tue l'amour. En y réfléchissant, il se trouva encore plus lamentable.

Comme si deux malheureux fringues pouvait calmer les pulsions d'un mec !! pff !!

C'est dans le plus grand silence que l'américain regagna la chambre. Celle-ci était plongé dans la pénombre, seul l'éclairage blafard du radioréveil indiquant en grand caractère deux heures quinze du matin, l'aida à se rappeler la disposition de la chambre, lui évitant ainsi de se cogner et par là-même de faire du bruit.

Comme il l'avait espéré, le nippon dormait déjà profondément. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, il serait tranquille au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Il s'installa rapidement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit et de mouvement possible, dans l'angoisse de réveiller l'endormi. Imitant son compagnon de galère, il se cala sur le bord du lit, à la limite de la traverse, manquant de tomber à chaque respiration.

Duo ne sait combien de temps il resta dans cette position, sans bouger, retenant sa respiration, guettant le moindre bruit, crispé à chaque mouvement de son voisin, à attendre que le sommeil veuille bien l'emporter.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus il désespérait de pouvoir s'endormir. Maudissant son voisin qui lui ne semblait pas déranger par le fait d'avoir un inconnu dans son lit. Le jeune homme en venait à se demander si cela lui arrivait souvent. Surpris par la tournure de ses pensées, il se baffa mentalement. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Le problème en ce moment ne venait pas de Yuy, mais de lui.

Lui, qui n'arrivait pas à partager un malheureux lit, - par manque de pratique peut-être, - parce qu'il partageait la couche d'un homo probablement, parce qu'il s'agissait de Heero Yuy sûrement.

Du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de contact intempestif, il pourrait gérer. N'empêche, si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'un jour il partagerait le même lit que Yuy, il aurait bien rit avant de s'excuser auprès de la dite personne, en lui affirmant que la débilité humaine atteignait de plus en plus de gens décidément.

Malgré toutes ces introspections, il en était toujours au même point. A savoir, allongé, droit comme i, les sens en alerte, les cheveux peuplant sa nuque hérissés à leur maximum. Désespéré, il en arriva à caler sa respiration sur celle de son voisin dans le maigre espoir de s'endormir.

Il ne sait exactement quand il réussit à trouver le sommeil et si cela se chiffrait en heures ou bien en minutes, juste qu'il venait d'être réveiller en sursaut par un souffle sur sa nuque. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre où il se trouvait et qui était à l'origine de ce réveil brutal.

Yuy s'était apparemment tourné durant son sommeil et avait dû se rapprocher de lui. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre contact entre les deux hommes, Duo pouvait distinctement sentir la respiration du nippon dans son cou. Apres de longues minutes passées à essayer vainement de se rendormir et de faire abstraction de la présence du brun dans son dos, chose improbable, Duo abdiqua.

Lassé et écœuré d'avoir passé une nuit pareille, l'américain se leva, bien décidé à quitter cette chambre de malheur et son occupant. L'américain arpenta la pièce en grimaçant, ses muscles étaient ankylosés, dormir dans cette position n'était vraiment pas confortable. Sans compter qu'il devait avoir des cernes de la profondeur du grand canyon vue ses maigres heures de sommeil.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépara un chocolat chaud. Il avait toujours préféré le chocolat au café. Certainement que le magnésium lui allait mieux que la caféine. Ses amis ne rataient jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui en le traitant de gosse, mais il s'en fichait.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de récupérer sa tasse dans le micro-onde. Un coup d'œil à la pendule, le démoralisa une fois de plus, être debout à 7h un dimanche matin pouvait en blaser plus d'un. Un vrai sacrilège.

Le jeune homme se dirigea naturellement vers le salon où il s'affala sur le canapé. Il alluma la télévision, espérant faire passer le temps et émerger en douceur. Il baillait à espace régulier et zappait à tout va entre les émissions de jeunesse et la messe dominicale.

Bon sang ! Il n'y a vraiment rien le dimanche matin !!

Voilà qui venait étayer sa thèse : il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de passer un dimanche qu'emmitouflé sous sa couette. Ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord ne pouvait être que des psychopathes.

Une main sur son épaule le réveilla en sursaut. Hébété, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux essayant de retrouver ses esprits, il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. Le jeune homme se demanda rapidement qui avait bien pu le réveiller et ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer comme excuse, ne sachant pas qui il préférait découvrir en relevant la tête. Son père ou son pseudo copain.

A choisir, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans son deux pièces, enfoui sous sa couette.

Il tomba sur deux profonds onyx emplit d'inquiétude et de perplexité. Ils échangèrent un maigre sourire, avant que le père de Duo ne se penche pour embrasser son fils. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne se propose pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il s'affairait dans la cuisine quand son père prit place au comptoir délimitant la cuisine du salon, délaissant ainsi le dessin animé sordide sur une éponge dénommé Bob. Apres avoir estimé qu'il était temps d'entamer une discussion avec son fils sans que celui-ci ne devienne bougon, Grégory stoppa le jeune homme alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers le salon pour récupérer sa tasse.

- Dis-moi, Duo, est-ce que tout va bien ? _s'enquit-il avec sérieux_.

- Oui papa. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? _fit Duo sincèrement surpris par cette question ainsi que par le ton utilisé par son père._

- Peut-être parce que tu dormais sur le canapé au lieu d'être près de ton homme, _lui suggéra l'avocat en le regardant dans les yeux._

- C'est rien papa, _lui répondit-il avant de soupirer_. Je me suis réveillé de bonne heure et j'ai préféré me lever plutôt que de prendre le risque de réveiller Heero. Il faut croire que certains programmes ont un effet soporifique, même sur un public averti, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

Son père se contenta de hocher la tête avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il voyait bien que quelque chose semble gêner son fils même s'il ne distinguait pas vraiment d'où venait le problème. Il estima que Duo était suffisamment en confiance pour venir lui parler s'il en avait besoin.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, posant diverses questions sur le planning du jour prévu par Duo et Heero, quelque chose interpella le père du jeune homme. Son fils n'avait préparé que deux petits déjeuners et ne semblait pas pressé de s'occuper de celui de son petit ami, tout comme il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de le voir dormir autant alors qu'ils avaient soit disant un planning chargé à respecter.

Alors que son fils remontait son bol au niveau de sa bouche pour finir son chocolat, Grégory ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son fils était vraiment heureux comme il s'évertuait à le lui dire. Il s'agissait de son fils unique, de son unique enfant. Et si par le passé, il s'était affairé à le modeler selon ses propres exigences, faisant de lui, une sorte de clone, tout en lui évitant de commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui, en exigeant toujours plus, toujours mieux, afin de faire de lui quelqu'un de solide et de fort. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout c'était qu'il soit heureux et satisfait de sa vie. Et pour cela, Grégory serait prêt à n'importe quoi, à tous les sacrifices et toutes les concessions.

Rien que pour voir dans les yeux de son fils, cette petite étincelle de vie, celle qui se faisait si rare en ce moment.

- Bah alors fiston, tu n'apporte pas le petit déjeuner à ton homme ? _fit Grégory sur un ton taquin, essayant l'air de rien de glaner quelques informations._

Duo failli s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de lait au son de cette phrase. Amener le petit déj au japonais ? Et à quelle occasion, je te prie ? Au lit en plus ? Et puis quoi encore ? Jamais de la vie !!

- Papa, tu sais … enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… hum, c'est que nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps… hum… quelques habitudes se sont installées… bref, la routine, quoi !! _bafouilla l'américain, espérant se défiler avec quelques pirouettes.  _

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Qu'entre Heero et toi ça ne va plus ?

- Non !! Tout va bien !! C'est juste que ce n'est plus comme au début… _répliqua subitement le jeune homme, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû profiter de cette perche pour mettre fin à cette mascarade._

- Cela arrive à tout couple mon fils, il ne tient qu'à toi d'améliorer ça et de raviver la flamme. Tu l'honores toujours, au moins ?

- PAPA !! _s'écria Duo, indigné, tout en reposant brusquement son bol sur la table_.

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'un père et son fils parlent de relations sexuelles…

- Si !! Surtout quand cela me concerne !!

- Ce que tu peux être pudique fiston !! Je croyais pourtant que les homos n'avaient pas de problème avec ça et qu'ils étaient plutôt ouvert…

- Putain papa !! _s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant de table subitement, avant de parler de toute sa hauteur fixant son père dans les yeux_. Cela n'a rien à voir !! Il ne s'agit pas des habitudes de la population homosexuelle mais de ton fils !! Tu sais bien que je n'aie jamais été très penché sur le sujet !! De plus, tu ne devrais pas porter autant de crédit aux idées préconçues !!

- Tu as raison. Pardonne-moi si j'ai été trop direct, je voulais juste t'aider…

- Hn.

- Mais rien ne t'empêches de briser la routine en lui apportant son petit déjeuner au lit, n'est-ce pas ? _insista-t-il avec un sourire goguenard_.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein ? _lui demanda Duo les lèvres pincées_.

- Non, c'est la devise des Maxwell, tu le sais bien ?! _lui répondit alors son père tout en apposant une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien._

Le jeune homme grimaça, son père avait si bien manœuvré qu'il se retrouvait coincé, accolé dos au mur. Son paternel avait transformé cette maigre affaire de petit déjeuner en défi où l'honneur et l'intégrité de la famille Maxwell serait mis à rude épreuve. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors qu'il baissait la tête, dépité.

Reprenant un peu de courage, il se redressa et se mit à l'œuvre, plus vite se serait fait, plus vite il serait tranquille. Il attrapa un plateau qu'il avait vu traîner sur le dessus du réfrigérateur et s'attela à le remplir puis se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la chambre du nippon.

_Quel dégoût !! Maintenant, me voilà relié au rang de boniche pour Yuy. Bon sang !! Lui porter son petit déjeuner !! Papa, t'as vraiment de drôles d'idées_.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, il entra prudemment de peur de renverser, il ne voulait pas se mettre le japonais à dos dès le début de la journée pour une tache sur sa précieuse moquette. Il déposa son fardeau sur le bureau avant de se diriger vers le lit où le brun dormait encore paisiblement. Luttant contre l'envie de prendre le bord du matelas et de le jeter sur le côté ou encore de mettre la musique à fond. Il secoua l'épaule du jeune homme, lui intimant l'ordre de se lever, qu'il était tard et que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer la marmotte. Il l'abandonna quelques minutes pour aller tirer les rideaux, laissant la lumière envahir la pièce.

Le japonais fit la moue avant de plisser les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se sentir attaquer par la lumière vive et de se replonger sous la couverture.

Duo soupira en voyant la scène, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Dépêche-toi, on a pas toute la journée ! Rappelle-toi qu'on doit faire visiter la ville à mon père aujourd'hui comme prévu. Oh, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, il est sur le bureau, moi je vais me doucher _dit-il tout en attrapant quelques affaires, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une, avant de disparaître dans le couloir._

Le brun se redressa sur les coudes, baladant son regard vitreux sur l'étendue de la pièce, encore ébranlé par son réveil en fanfare, perpétré par une véritable tornade américaine.

Heero grimaça avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, démoralisé. Il venait de se faire réveiller sans aucune douceur, l'interrompant en beau milieu d'un rêve, juste au moment où cela devenait intéressant.

Pff… Aucun savoir-vivre…

Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le plateau contenant le petit déjeuner, Heero ne put empêcher un étrange sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il s'accorda quelques minutes, avant de se lever et de déposer prudemment le plateau sur le lit. 

Le petit déjeuner au lit, voilà bien quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, avec aucun de ses anciens amants. Il ne s'était jamais senti assez en confiance avec l'un d'eux, pour partager quoi que ce soit. De plus quand il finissait la nuit avec eux, c'était tout le temps chez eux, jamais chez lui. Règle primordiale qui lui évitait bien des désagréments.

Prenant conscience du contenu du plateau, un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage, l'américain lui avait préparé tout ce qu'il aimait. Ils en avaient vaguement parlé hier pendant qu'ils faisaient les courses et que le jeune homme lui avait demandé ce qu'il prenait le matin. Heero se rappelait très bien lui avoir répondu qu'il ne buvait qu'un café car il n'avait jamais le temps, ni l'envie de déjeuner le matin. Duo lui avait alors fait la morale pendant un quart d'heure sur l'importance du petit déjeuner pour l'organisme. Puis il avait insisté en lui disant qu'il devait bien avoir une préférence.

Le brun lui avait confié qu'il adorait la viennoiserie, les toasts beurrés avec de la confiture, le jus d'orange tout juste pressé et le café bien noir.

Alors qu'il lui répondait avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante, le japonais s'était rendu compte que l'américain se contentait de hocher vaguement la tête tout en continuant de remplir le caddie, l'esprit ailleurs. Cette constatation avait grandement vexé le japonais. Pourquoi lui poser une question s'il se foutait de la réponse. Le brun avait fini par l'envoyer paître et le jeune homme l'avait alors regardé bizarrement, comme surpris puis avait haussé les épaules avant de continuer sa tâche.

Mais en regardant attentivement le contenu du plateau, il devait bien reconnaître que l'américain l'avait bien écouté. Assis en tailleur, il attrapa vivement un croissant avant de mordre dedans à pleine dent, un grognement sourd lui remonta le long de la gorge.

Purée !! Ce que c'est bon !!

Il dégusta avec un plaisir non feint les différents mets avant de s'adosser à la tête du lit. Repu.

Bon sang !!

Il ne savait pas si le vieux dicton qui disait que pour séduire et garder un homme, il fallait d'abord charmer son estomac était véridique et vérifié.

Mais le concernant, s'il avait droit tous les jours à un tel traitement, il l'épouserait avant la fin des quinze jours d'essai. Bon d'accord, il risquait de prendre quelques kilos et perdrait ainsi de son potentiel charme. Mais il serait marié alors…

Et puis c'était sans compter le potentiel non négligeable de l'américain, le corps de Duo leur offrait des possibilités qu'il n'osait même pas espérer, rien que d'y penser, il en avait la chair de poule. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Il était certain que dans ce genre de discipline l'américain savait se démarquer, cela lui serait bénéfique il n'avait nul doute là-dessus.

Hum… 

Alors qu'il venait à peine de formuler cette idée, son esprit en resta bloqué. En remontant le fil de ses pensées, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir choqué, en colère ou enthousiaste. Il préféra ne pas donner trop de crédit à de vagues désirs motivés par son estomac.

Soudain un sourire lubrique étira ses traits, Duo se trouvait bien dans la salle de bain si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Heureux de sa petite trouvaille, il reposa le plateau sur le bureau, avant de se faufiler dans le couloir, le plus silencieusement possible.

Il était bluffé par son comportement, jamais il ne se serait cru capable de faire une chose pareille. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, à son corps et à comment il aimerait pouvoir le découvrir de ses paumes. Rien que d'imaginer son ventre plat et musclé, le rendait euphorique. Entendant l'eau coulé, Heero en profita pour entrer, en faisant attention au moindre bruit. Il s'adossa à la porte, la refermant tout doucement par la même occasion.

Soudain intimidé, le japonais releva lentement la tête, les portes transparentes de la cabine de douche ne lui permettaient pas de voir distinctement l'américain. Pourtant elles lui révélèrent de larges épaules, un torse bien développé mais sans excès, un ventre plat, des hanches masculines, des fesses légèrement rebondi et de longues jambes galbés…

Le japonais dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le gémissement rauque qui remontait le long de sa gorge.

Foutre Dieu !!

Perdu dans la contemplation de ce corps élancé, entouré de vapeur d'eau, rendant la situation érotique au possible. Il ne remarqua pas que l'eau venait d'être arrêté et que le jeune homme s'essorait les cheveux, avant d'attraper négligemment une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches.

Lorsque Duo sorti de la cabine de douche, il attrapa une autre serviette s'apprêtant à se sécher les cheveux quand son geste fut suspendu par la présence de quelqu'un. Il laissa choir sa serviette sur son épaule avant de regarder avec insistance l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il resta un instant médusé face à l'intrusion du japonais. De quel droit se permettait-il d'entrer ainsi dans l'intimité des gens ? Il n'avait vraiment aucun respect !!

_On peut même plus se doucher tranquille maintenant ! Quel sans-gêne !! Je vais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure moi, à ce sale pervers !!_

Alors que Duo était sur le point de lui dire ces quatre vérités, il fut coupé dans son élan par l'expression qu'arborait le japonais. L'américain s'attendait à voir une mine moqueuse voir même méprisante, mais rien de cela n'apparaissait sur le visage du nippon. Ce dernier paraissait comme hypnotisé, comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, qui sortait du commun et que lui seul pouvait voir.

Duo était totalement dépassé, il ne comprenait rien du comportement de son vis à vis, il avait certainement dû rater un épisode. Il eut la modestie de regarder autour de lui, cherchant bêtement des yeux ce qui aurait pu mettre le brun dans un tel état.

Agacé, l'américain se retourna vers le japonais, quand il croisa son regard, il découvrit la nature du problème. Il pouvait parfaitement percevoir l'envie dans les yeux brillants du jeune homme. Celui-ci le détaillait de la tête au pieds, ses yeux retraçant chacune de ses courbes. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Bordel !! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !! Putain !! Un peu plus et il pourrait concurrencer le loup dans les dessins animés !! Vous savez, celui qui fout un barouf d'enfer en sifflant et en tapant du pied, tandis que ses yeux sortent de ses orbites et qu'une flaque se forme à ses pieds. Pareil !!

Duo lui plaisait, lui faisait clairement de l'effet et avait apparemment toutes ses chances. L'américain préféra passer rapidement sur l'information, pour se concentrer sur la façon dont il allait gérer la situation. Il grimaça. Bon sang !! Ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme cela !! Comment allait-il faire ?

Il se ressaisi rapidement et décida de calmer les ardeurs de ce cher Heero. Il n'avait déjà pas confiance en lui, maintenant il devrait se méfier encore plus !! Un rictus se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il rompit le silence d'un ton sec.

- Ça va, tu apprécies la vue ?

L'intervention de l'américain eut le mérite de sortir le japonais de sa transe. Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de détourner rapidement son regard. Duo perçu rapidement de la gêne et quelques rougissements sur le haut de ses pommettes. Avant que le japonais ne se reprennent lui aussi, essayant de faire pencher la situation en sa faveur. Il fixa l'américain droit dans les yeux, affichant un sourire aguicheur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là, Yuy ?

- Je mate mon homme sous la douche, _répliqua le brun avec un calme désarmant, seul son sourire trahissait son amusement._

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et nous ne le serons jamais !! Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit d'arrêter ce petit jeu !! Cela devient malsain !! _cracha le jeune homme, crispé par le comportement de son vis à vis. _

- Bouh, arrêtes, j'ai peur !! _souffla-t-il avec un air goguenard tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse_. Je devrais peut être en prendre note et divulguer cette information à quelqu'un que cela intéresse comme… hum, ton père. _Fit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. _

Heero en avait profité pour s'avancer dans la pièce, tournant d'ores déjà autour de l'américain, ne cachant rien de ses intentions. On pouvait clairement lire sur son visage, l'envie et le désir qu'il ressentait.

Putain de bordel à queue !! Il est encore mieux de près !! Cela devrait être interdit de posséder un tel corps et de ne pas s'en servir !! pensa le nippon.

L'américain soupira longuement avant se baisser les épaules, découragé. Il lui faisait quoi maintenant ? Du chantage ? Accorde-moi tes faveurs sinon je vais tout déballer à ton paternel ?! Non, mais il se prenait pour qui cet avorton, cet emmerdeur de première ?! Il devrait apprendre que celui qui ferait chanter Duo Maxwell n'était pas encore né !!

Bien décidé à remettre cet emmerdeur à sa place et à lui donner une bonne leçon par la même occasion, Duo s'avança alors sensuellement vers le japonais. Arborant une expression déterminé, l'américain colla son corps à celui du japonais, une de ses mains se déposa sur la hanche du brun lui barrant toute retraite possible, alors que l'autre vient s'installer à plat sur son torse. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui du nippon.

- Dis-moi Heero, qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que tu gardes ta langue ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton aguicheur, son souffle se répercutant sur le visage de son compagnon.  _

Le japonais avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une minute avant l'américain criait comme une pucelle, la seconde d'après il se collait à lui, prêt à en découdre, lui faisant du rendre dedans terrible. Il n'y pigeait que dalle mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Duo n'était peut être pas aussi cul-coincé qu'il le pensait. De plus, qu'un canon tel que lui, lui fasse des avances, il n'allait certainement pas jouer les difficiles. Au contraire. C'était quand il voulait, où il voulait !!

Le souffle de l'américain dans son cou, le sortit de ses pensées lui faisant pousser un gémissement honteux. Tout son corps réagissait à la présence du natté, jamais encore il n'avait été électrisé juste par une simple étreinte et un souffle brûlant dans son cou. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il serait amené à ressentir s'ils allaient plus loin. A cette pensée, il se mordit fortement la lèvre de peur de gémir à nouveau.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Ro … _fit le jeune homme en insistant sur le diminutif affectif dont il venait d'affabuler le nippon.  _

Le long frisson parcouru le corps du brun alors que Duo faisait descendre son index sur son torse. La situation était tellement surréaliste que le japonais avait bien du mal à réagir. Il était planté là, sans pouvoir aligner deux mots cohérents à la suite. C'est à croire que la proximité de leurs deux corps avait suffit à court-circuiter tout son cerveau. Duo avait-il conscience de l'emprise qu'il possédait sur lui ? Peut-être. Aller savoir avec l'américain mieux fallait s'attendre à tout.

Il en était là de ces réflexions quand il se sentit soudain pousser en arrière. Il ne put retenir un grognement alors que le corps de Duo se frottait inconsciemment au sien à chaque pas.

Bon sang !! Ce type allait le rendre dingue !!

- Ro, je crois que j'ai trouvé, que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche, hum ? _souffla-t-il avec un sourire coquin. _

Le brun se contenta de hocher lentement la tête en guise de réponse, ses sens obnubilés par la présence, la chaleur et l'odeur envoûtante de l'américain. Heero n'avait plus aucune maîtrise, il aurait été capable de faire n'importe quoi ou de suivre Duo n'importe où.

L'américain le guida alors lentement mais sûrement vers la douche, puis il le fit entrer à l'intérieur et resta encore quelques secondes collé à lui, s'assurant que le japonais n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qu'il tramait.

Soudain le nippon se retrouva collé au carrelage d'un geste brusque. Bien que surpris, il ne se posa pas trop de question dans l'immédiat. Peut être Duo était-il quelqu'un de violent et de bestiale dans l'acte, du moment que cela ne tombait pas dans l'extrême, il n'avait rien contre.

Cependant, lorsque le corps brûlant de l'américain se décolla de lui et fut remplacé par un déluge d'eau froide, il sut clairement qu'il s'était fait mener en bateau.

Duo se trouvait à l'extérieur de la cabine et le maintenait fermement contre le mur de sa main gauche tandis que l'autre ouvrait en grand l'arrivée d'eau froide. Toute chaleur avait quitté ses traits pour laisser place à une rage froide.

- Voilà de quoi calmer tes ardeurs, Yuy !! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'attirer dans tes filets en me faisant du chantage ?! Je suis loin d'être désespéré, tu sais !! Oh, une dernière chose, si je te surprends encore une fois à me mater sous la douche, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule !! C'est clair ?!

L'américain lâcha alors le brun et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui, un japonais frustré et dépité au possible.

Heero ne put que le suivre des yeux, un air abruti peint sur son visage. Jamais encore, il n'avait ressenti quelque chose avec autant d'intensité. Alors qu'il revivait la scène encore et encore, revoyant l'expression de l'américain. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de baisser la tête, effondré. Il avait réellement cru que Duo éprouvait du désir pour lui, qu'il le voulait, lui, tout de suite, là, maintenant. Voilà ce que criait son attitude.

Il pourrait en pleurer de frustration.

Cela ne faisait pas parti du deal ça !! C'était à lui de jouer avec l'américain et pas l'inverse. Quand Duo se mettait à jouer, cela faisait mal. Cela faisait bigrement mal.

Il regarda un moment l'eau s'enfuir dans l'évacuation, avant de relever la tête vers la pomme de douche, se laissant ainsi inonder le visage. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, pas si Duo rentrait lui aussi dans la partie. Il ne le supporterai pas. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Quatre et ce, le plus rapidement possible. En attendant une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal, histoire de calmer toutes tensions superflus.

A suivre …


End file.
